Fallout Equestria: New Pegasus
by BlackOpsBrony
Summary: Set 50 years after Littlepip's Sacrifice. Kary is a courier who is ambushed and nearly killed for her package; an over-sized poker chip. With her new friends she embarks on a journey for revenge and answers. But soon she realizes there is much more to this mystery than she thought and she is thrust into a battle to save Equestria's last hope. War, War never changes.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Since the Final War, well that's what they called it anyway, Equestria has been awash with a vast, threatening blanket of radiation. I knew nuclear weapons wouldn't solve everything. But since clean water was restored to Equestria, life has been a little more bearable. We can farm food and even purify our own water now. That was all thanks to a very heroic unicorn pony everyone remembers as 'Littlepip'. She gave up everything she had to restore Equestria. It has been 50 years since her sacrifice.

Sadly we aren't quite fixed yet. There are still some other necessities or valuables that people need and some can't get those themselves, that's where I come in. It's a dangerous job I do in a world like this. It leaves you vulnerable. You might think being a courier is simple, but not in this day and age. I've been doing this all my life and the danger is enough to kill you with insanity.

I still remember going to the traders for the people in my village. The residents would front me the money for which I would pay for the goods they wanted and I got to keep the change as payment. But I still find it strange how a job like this gets you a cutie mark shaped like a parcel with wings, I guess you stick to what you're good at huh?

I eventually joined the Primmhoof express. This was a group of couriers based in a town not too far from my home of Ponyville. I took this as an opportunity to embrace my calling as a courier, kinda crumby but when you've done this as long as I have, you get attached to it.

One day the service got a rather strange package containing a poker chip, a chess piece, and a set of dice. Odd, who would want a package like this? The service was struggling so we couldn't refuse the caps. I thought it was rather a hefty sum for such mundane things. Maybe the client was an avid gambler or games master I was in no position to complain. The service decided it best if three couriers took a piece each to the client's chosen location at the same time, together.

I took the poker chip. Me and two of my fellow couriers Hustler and Woollen set off together, little did we know we were being watched. My name is Kary and I'm a unicorn pony. Hello and welcome to the vast wasteland that was once Equestria.


	2. Chapter 1: The Long Road

**Chapter 1: The Long Road **

_**"I guess even a humble courier can get roped in something as big as this. Sorry kid, the game was rigged from the start"**_

Given the service's situation you can understand why ponies were hired instead of expensive transport or Robot tech.

"Gah I hate this" Hustler grumbled. He didn't liked this delivery since we didn't get paid in advance, he often took the money and either threw the parcel away or destroyed it, then claimed he was attacked by bandits or some of the radiation filled wildlife that inhabited the wastes. He couldn't do that now, the money was what he wanted. Hustler was a big, stocky earth pony with an unkempt mane that just looked like an un-baled haystack. His cutie mark, if you can call him that was a bunch of dollars, I wonder why. He must have really sweet talked the boss to get this job.

"Remind where we're going" Hustler asked.

Woolen answered with a heavy sigh "We're going to New Pegasus; the client want's these items as soon as possible, which is why we've been sent out at this hour."

"Grr. If I'd been paid already I'd be at home supping cider and playing pool with a few pals by now" Hustler answered keeping the same annoyed tone in his voice.

Woolen was one of the few mares on the crew. There were about 12 of us in total aside from the admin-bot, besides me and Woolen there was only one other mare the rest were stallions.

Woolen was much more refined than Hustler she kept a comb in little satchel she wore on her back which she also used to carry her packages. She made one for me when I joined. Her cutie mark was a ball of yarn with two quilting needles in it which makes me wonder why she didn't take up that as a profession, but I guess you can't get materials that easily anymore.

The night time came quickly which was dangerous. Night time is perfect for bandits. We trotted onwards as I looked up at the star streaked sky; I couldn't resist asking the others why they thought our client needed these things.

"Ah who cares?" Hustler clearly didn't. "As soon as I get paid I'm hitting the town, plenty to see and do in a city like New Pegasus if you know what I mean". I could see Woolen's disgust in her eyes. Hustler was greedy and usually spent his free time in the bars or other places I'd rather not mention.

"I think the client is the owner of one of the game houses in NP and simply needs to replace missing pieces." Woollen suggested

That would make sense. "You could be right." I replied. "But why so few, you'd think he'd..." BANG. I was interrupted by a deafening sound and an unbearable pain in my left flank, I toppled to the ground in agony. I had been shot with a sniper rifle.

Woolen screamed in terror. "Sweet Celestia, where did that come from?" Woolen screamed. I could hear more shots firing.

"Screw this I'm out of here" I only just managed to catch a glimpse of what the others were doing Hustler had fled going north toward New Pegasus. What a cowardly bastard.

"Oh no what do I do?" I could tell she was genuinely worried. "Here, take this" Woollen forced a healing potion down my throat. "I'm sorry I can't do anything else for you. You should be able to walk now. I hope to see you in New Pegasus." And with that she left me.

I struggled to carry on with my gunshot wound. I knew it wouldn't be long before the attackers were upon me. I hadn't long to wait. There were three of them. Two of them were earth ponies who looked identical like twins, only one of them was wearing a bandana and the other wore the sniper on a strap around his neck. He must be the one who shot me. The leader who was a unicorn, wearing a stripped fedora came right up to me and pointed a silver-plated gun in my face with his magic. My heart froze and I couldn't move for the fear.

"Hand it over." I was reduced to a gibbering mess because I was so scared. "Not talking eh? Scare you did I? What are you a pony or a chicken? Not that it matters." I've often expected this. It's happened before but it wasn't the gun that surprised me it was being attacked for a measly poker chip, that's was why I didn't take any weapons with me. I managed to get a good look at him despite the fear. He wore a black and white striped fedora and his mane was a silver-grey like colour, the rest of him was white.

"Well I guess I'll just have to take it from you. Sorry kid but I can't afford to let you live."

I could tell he was about to pull the trigger. I suppose this is my punishment for not taking any weapons? I had no time to think; I just shut my eyes and clenched my teeth. I heard the shot and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2: When I woke up in Ponyville

**Chapter 2: When I woke up in Ponyville**

_**"I never had many enemies, how does a poker chip get you shot?"**_

I didn't know how long I was out cold. I woke up with a raging headache as I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed my forehead. It was then I noticed the blood soaked bandage wrapped around my sides, stained where the sniper shot me. As I sat up to look around I saw medical beds, dividing curtains and various medical tools. I was clearly in some sort of makeshift doctor's office. My suspicions were confirmed when a mare with a stethoscope around her neck came into the room.

"Oh hello. I thought you'd never wake up after those injuries and that bullet in your head." Her voice was soothing. "I suppose I'd better introduce myself. Doc Aider" A fitting name for a doctor. "Since you're awake let's see if we can get you up on your hooves."

She helped me out of the bed and steadied me as I stood up. She ran some test to check my vital signs and mental status. "Well everything seems to be working although you may experience headaches, nausea and some minor memory loss."

That sounded a little more serious than she put it. "Oh how silly of me. I never asked your name."

"My name is Kary, I'm a courier." I answered formally.

"Oh I remember you. Shadow's friend."

"Shadow, Shadow Reigns?" I asked.

"Yes that's right you used to courier books and messages to his parents for him." Somehow I understand why Shadow's family employed me all those years ago, he must have sympathised with me since this was my only income. I was teenager when we first met. Somepony asked me to take a present to him to celebrate getting his cutie mark and his Aunt employed me from there.

He lived with his aunt in my home of Ponyville since his mother died and his father became unable to support him. If anything he deserved more sympathy than me, I never knew my father at all, better to be too young to know than find out at that age, too young to have a cutie mark.

"But wait does that mean I'm in...?"

The Doctor cut me off "That's right this is what's left of Ponyville. As you can see we've rebuilt a little since the Enclave War and the EPR cleared out the raiders but it's still not what it was." Is anywhere in this day and age?

I could see other ponies hard at work tending to crops and feeding cattle outside an open window, most were reduced to farmers thanks to the war. "Before I forget take this with you." Doc Aider handed me what looked like an oversized watch. "It's called a Pipbuck. They give them to young fillies and colts that live in Stables when they reach certain age. I got this one from a patient who sadly passed away."

I felt a little uneasy taking it but I could tell it would be useful. The Doctor explained to me what it could do like make maps, detect enemies using a system known as EFS or Eye Forward Sparkle and even show me the best places to shoot an attacker in front of me using the SATS targeting system. She strapped it to my fore-hoof.

Next she handed me my belongings. "This was all you were carrying when the sheriff brought you in." I examined the things carefully. 500 bottle caps, a screwdriver, 5 bobby pins and a barrier spell scroll. Obviously the platinum chip was missing; the attackers must have taken it. Who else?

Doc Aider led me to her front porch were we sat on a bench and chatted a while about what had changed while I was away.

I never spent much time in Ponyville because, being a courier pony, I did a lot of long distance travel and ended up spending the night as well as my funds at a package's destination. I realised this wasn't getting me any closer to the bastards who shot me so I forced myself to ask. "How did I end up here?" The doctor smiled at me sweetly and answered my question.

"Sheriff Spurs brought you here." Sheriff Spurs? Who was this? I wondered. I thanked the doctor and as I began to trot away she put her hoof on my shoulder to stop me. "You should ask Sunny Wastes to teach you how to live in the wastes or you may end up worse than this." She had a point. "Where can I find this Sunny Wastes?" I queried thinking about who this was.

"She usually hangs around the bar we have here or her campfire near the water pump."

"Thank you doctor. I owe you one."

"Not at all. Just doing my job. Good luck." I was going to need it.

I checked my new Pipbuck for the date and time. June 15th 9:00am I had be in a coma for 3 days? No wonder I was starving and my mouth was as dry as the desert. I could see a flowing river of relatively clean looking water which made me drool.

As I left, the Pipbuck bleeped a merry tune at me. 'Ponyville added to map' How helpful. I came to the river and got a canteen from my saddlebag. Just then a strange metallic voice with a thick country accent said "I wouldn't drink that if I were you, partner." I spun around faster than a tornado. A huge robot towered over me it had no cutie mark or face.

It didn't even resemble pony. Well one thing did. It had a small TV screen on its front with a pony on it wearing a Stetson hat like a cowboy "That may look clean, but ah tell ya it's still flooded with radiation." I checked my new Pipbuck, it clicked at a slow pace signifying that a canteen full of water with a rather low amount of radiation wouldn't kill me.

"Thanks but I'll take my chances." I answered in a rather naive way.

"Well don't say I didn't warn ya, partner. I don't blame those folks who can't get enough o' the clean stuff to tide 'em over." Couldn't get enough? I thought this town had a water purifier. "I bet y'all are thinking 'bout that there water purifier. Trouble is about 3 months ago some weird green ponies started coming out of the abandoned stable and they wrecked it."

I asked the robot its' name "Sheriff Spurs I presume?"

"The pony on screen makes it a dead give-away, eh partner?"

"Yes." I answered bluntly. "Tell me how did you find me out in the wastes?"

"I was patrolling the town borders when my sensors picked up gunfire. I laid low so the sniper couldn't spot me but that just made it hard to approach the scene. By the time I got to you the attackers had made tracks." I felt like I had to both; apologise and thank spurs for saving me.

"Thank you for saving my life."

"Ah it was nuthin' partner. Just doin' my bit to keep this place safe."

"How long have been here?"

"Not very long almost a year I reckon. And I bet y'all ain't been livin' in Ponyville for a while now or I'd have met ya."

He was right. Back when I was a filly Ponyville wasn't as prosperous as it is now. Instead I eventually took my earnings and bought an apartment in a settlement called Buck's Rest north-west of Ponyville and not too far from where the service was situated. Primmhoof didn't have many accommodating building and even they were usually reserved for travellers just so the town could make money.

"Do you know anypony called Sunny Wastes?"

"Lil' Sunny? Oh sure she does a swell job o' keep all kinds o' nasties away from this here town. 'Cept them weird green 'uns o' course."

I chuckled at his comment. A robot with a sense of humour? That's rare. "Sunny's kind of a 'Jack of all trades'. She can handle a firearm pretty well, she cooks and she takes in abandoned animals and helps Doc Aider patch em up."

I liked her already. "Where is she now?"

"She'll be in the bar since the pump's out of order." The robot Spurs pointed to a building marked 'Prospector Saloon' "Thank you for the info spurs. I feel like I'm one step closer to finding that son of a bitch."

"I think ya'll need to simmer down, but I understand how ya feel. Shootin' folks ain't any way o' making friends. Glad I could help and Happy Trails!" The sheriff waved goodbye to me and headed off towards a hand built shack. Now it was time to meet this Sunny Wastes.

I pushed my way through the saloon doors. A young mare wearing a Stetson hat was sat at the bar talking to the bar maid, drinking what looked like whiskey. She was a deep orange pegasus pony and a damn beautiful one at that (yes I swing that way don't judge me). Her mane was a long flow of auburn with a single streak of red, the sunlight coming through the window made it glow making look like she was on fire. Her cutie mark was a Jack playing card. I thought of what Spurs had said about her and rolled my eyes at the joke.

She yelled over to the barmaid "Hey Red Cheeks, fill her up would you?"

"Sure thing, Sunny." So this was the beautiful Sunny Wastes.

I approached the bar and sat on a stool next to the mare. "A pitcher of lager and two apples please!" the bar maid nodded in response and poured the beer into a plastic pitcher then levitated a half pint glass and the two apples to me (did I mention I drink a lot). I placed the caps on the bar and that's when I noticed Sunny was staring at me.

"Hi there, I'm Sunny, Sunny Wastes." She introduced herself as she got down from her stool and came closer to me.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kary."

"So what brings a cute looking mare like you too little old Ponyville?" I blushed. I had to think about what I was going to answer her question with, in the end I just told the truth.

"I'm the courier who got shot a few days ago." I answered nervously.

"Oh that was you. I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you, a lot of ponies go to see Doc Aider."

I blushed heavily "It's okay. I haven't been in Ponyville for years now."

"Did you used to live here?" She asked, a little invasive

"Yeah I did."

"If you don't me asking, how did you end up in that state." I thought her questions were getting a bit invasive but how could I resist telling her.

"I got attacked by a very distinctive pony in a fedora. He had thugs with him probably members of a raider gang that he'd paid." I explained.

Sunny Wastes kept pressing me. "What were you delivering?"

"An over sized poker chip made of platinum. A bit strange I know but the service couldn't resist the caps. 3000 caps and I would've gotten a third as a bonus."

"Well whatever that chip is it must pretty damn important."

This small talk wasn't getting me anywhere. The guy who took the chip was waiting for me somewhere. "The Doctor told me you could help me survive in the Wastelands." I had to change the subject before I got lost in her good looks.

"Well I think that's something I can help you with. Just let me get my saddle and we'll head out."

"Saddle?" I asked feeling a bit confused. "What saddle?"

"My Battle-saddle. It's how I fight off creatures and raiders." I finished my drink and followed her to a back room were Sunny kept this so called 'Battle-saddle'. I helped her by getting it down with my levitation skills. She slipped into it as I watched. It fastened across her chest and had a machine gun on either side I assume she controlled it with the lever that was positioned in front of her right fore-hoof.

She pointed to a rifle hanging on the wall next to where the saddle was. "You can take that. I can't use it myself. Some pegasus and earth ponies use their tongues to pull a trigger but I find it much easier to use one of these."

"I'd imagine you do." I said sarcastically. "Thank you, I can assure you this will be put to good use." It would be easy for me to use it. I would just have to pull the trigger using my telekinesis spell. We went outside behind the bar.

"Have you had much experience with guns?" Sunny asked.

"A little, I can pull a trigger with my magic if that's what you mean."

"Well show me how good you are at it." She showed me some Sparkle Cola bottles sitting on a wooden fence. I brought up the rifle, looked down the site and opened fire shattering one of the bottle.

"Not bad at all. But I bet bottles aren't gonna jump up and hit you in the face anytime soon." I chuckled lightly at her joke. "Come with me, let's see how good you are against a live target."

The three of us headed back towards the raided purifier and waited on a hill overlooking it. "Look, geckos" I looked down, there were four oversized lizard-like creatures circling the purifier. "This shouldn't be too hard." Sunny said as she took aim at one of them. I followed suite and, using the SATS system on my Pipbuck, shot two others consecutively only using a bullet each. I took the arm off one and the other's head exploded into red mist.

"Wow. I was impressed when you hit those bottles but this is something else." I wanted to tell her that my Pipbuck was kind of doing all the work.

"Well that's a job well done." Sunny proclaimed as she began cutting up the carcasses for meat. Ponies were built to be vegetarians but the wasteland is demanding. I try not to eat meat whenever possible. "Tell you what." Sunny said "Why don't we set up a camp fire and I'll show how to cook these."

"I'm not too keen on eating meat." I said in an effort to dissuade her.

"I can understand that, but look at it this way, what happens when all you have to eat is raw meat? If you can't cook it you're not gonna last long."

I surrendered the point to her. I had been in a coma for three days without eating anything, I was absolutely starving. "You've got a good point. Okay I'll gather some firewood."

It was noon by the time we'd got the Gecko steaks cooking. Sunny gestured at me to take one. I levitated it up my muzzle at took a bite... "Hmmm? Not bad at all. You sure can cook Sunny."

I could swear she blushed at my comment. "Well... Thank you. I hope you've learned enough to keep you alive out there."

"Yeah I think you've done more than enough for me and I appreciate it, but I think I'll try to stick to a salad when I can." I joked.

Just then a pale yellow earth pony came galloping up to us at full speed and nearly crashed into me. "Whoa. What's with all the hub-bub?" He totally ignored me.

"S-S-S-Sunny." He panted heavily and trembled as he spoke. "I...I n-n-Know where...where."

"Easy there Shaky. Why don't you take a deep breath and tell me what the problem is." The stallion took a deep breath and that seemed to calm him a little.

"Okay I'm sorry. I g-got some news for you. I know where them Green 'uns are c-c-coming from. S-s-Shadow told me to find you."

Sunny knew Shadow? This could be chance to see and old friend.

**FOOTNOTE: Level Up**

**New perk**: Gunslinger, You use up 20% less AP when using smaller firearms.

**New spell**: Barrier, Set up a wall of magical energy in doorways, archways or similar openings. Maximum duration = 2 minutes


	4. Chapter 3: The Dark Side of Solitude

**Chapter 3: The Dark Side of Solitude**

_**"Hello old friend. It's good to see you again."**_

The three of us set off back towards town, Shaky was still... well shaking for want of a better phrase. When I saw a damningly familiar unicorn stallion leaning on a fence post chewing a sprig of wheat. "Hello Shadow." I said timidly. I honestly couldn't think of anything else to say to someone I hadn't spoken to in years.

"It's been a very long time Kary. I honestly thought you'd never come back, from Primmhoof or your coma." He came up to me and gave me big hug which I returned. "I'm so relieved to see you're still alive."

"I don't go down easy."

"You're telling me." Sunny interjected.

"Okay Shaky. You can go now. Here have one on me." He counted out some caps, put them in a small leather bag and tossed it in Shaky's direction, he caught it in his muzzle. Giggling with glee he galloped off to the saloon "Okay. Well I trust Shaky gave you the details?"

"Just barely." Sunny said with a hint of sarcasm that made me chuckle. "He said he knew where those green things were coming from and to come see you about it."

"That's right." Shadow answered. "Actually it was me who found the nest, I just told Shaky about it."

"So where are they?" Sunny asked.

"In the abandoned Stable south-west of town. Stable 16." Makes sense why they would use that as place as nest, I thought to myself. "I say it's about time we stop those creatures from wrecking our water purifiers." Both Sunny and I nodded in agreement. "You wanna join us Kary?"

"I lived here once and I still call it my home. Your troubles are mine."

"How kind of you." Sunny smiled as she said to me, I blushed and nearly melted at how sweet she looked.

"But what are these green things you keep talking about?" I asked. "Are they the same ones Sheriff Spurs told me about?"

"Maybe." Shadow answered me with a pained expression on his face. "They look like ponies, but I use the term very loosely." I found myself confused but Shadow clarified "They crawl around on their haunches as if they can't use they're hoofs and they have plants growing out of their backs." I tried to imagine a pony with vegetation growing on it but it just seemed weird, I blanked it out of my mind as Shadow led us away.

We all set off in the direction of the Stable which Shadow had already marked on my Pipbuck. It didn't take us long to arrive at the mouth of the cave which housed Stable 16's huge, foreboding door.

I stared for a while; the door was enormous, metallic and almost scary. It felt like if I went inside I would be entering a different universe. The door was cog shaped and slightly ajar. I checked my EFS, it showed several red marks in the direction of the door. "Yep, they're in there alright." I clarified.

"Okay. We have two options either close the door now and get it over with, or we explore the Stable." Sunny pointed out.

"Well I for one say we explore." I suggested "I've never been in a Stable, I want to see what they were for."

Sunny added her two cents. "I can't say I'm not a little curious too. It would be a piece of cake if the three of us all go in together."

"Agreed. I'm in for the salvage. You never know what you can put to use." Shadow commented.

We all squeezed in through the door one by one. One the other side was a tunnel leading to a vast, open-spaced room with consoles, a terminal and two doors; one opposite to the tunnel and the other on the left wall.

Shadow went over to inspect the terminal, while I checked the door. Locked, go figure. I levitated my screwdriver and a bobby pin out. This is why I was carrying them. As a child my mother and I used to go on a sort of treasure hunt and she taught me how to unlock a box or door with a screwdriver and a bobby pin. Crude but effective.

"What are you doing?" Sunny had noticed me over by the door.

"I'm trying to unlock this door. Say, why don't you take a look in there?" I pointed a hoof at the other door.

"Sure thing." She answered

Shadow had finished with the terminal. "Humph. No luck here. The only thing on it is dates and times when the Stable door was opened and closed."

"When was the last time it opened?"

"Erm... 126 years ago, It's been open ever since. Oh wait a sec, there's an encrypted file on it. An audio file recorded exactly 2 months before the door was opened for the last time."

Sunny came out from the other room. "I think it's a guard station."

I was intrigued. "What makes you say that?"

"Guns, lockers, uniforms and a rotting pony in a police uniform." Well that shut me up. "I took a sniper scope off a broken rifle" She tossed it to me and I caught it with my telekinesis then put it in my saddle bag.

Shadow kept trying to play the encrypted audio file on the terminal, but to no avail. "Here let me try." I said as I approached the terminal. I lifted up my hoof and fiddled around with my Pipbuck. I managed to figure out how to download copies of encrypted files into my Pipbuck which would allow me to play them.

I played the file and we all listen inquisitively to the mare speaking. "It's been two weeks since the plants and bugs outbreak. We've sealed off the Science wing to make sure no-one lets them out into the rest of the stable. Only security, project staff and maintenance ponies may enter. They should use the password: SPORE to get in."

"Well what a piece of luck." Shadow said cheerfully. "Now we know exactly where the nest is."

"Ok. Why don't we go in further? I got the door unlocked." I said with an overwhelming sense of pride.

Sunny sounded impressed either that or sarcastic. "Amazing what you do with a screwdriver and a bobby pin." I couldn't measure her sincerity.

As we explored we came to a door labelled kitchen. Shadow face lit up. "Oh boy, food. There's gotta be some in a kitchen surely." Come on Shadow Reigns how old are you? I know you're younger than me but that was just childish. I wanted to say that to him, but that would probably just get me a buck to the face.

Inside the kitchen was a very gory set up. All the surfaces were caked in dry blood and strewn with the skeletons and half rotted corpses of dead ponies. Some of whom were wearing... party hats? This was odd, a birthday? Some kind of cutie mark party?

I took a closer look at a particular corpse a very very young pony only just old enough to have a cutie mark. This was her cutie mark party, I couldn't make out what it was because of rotting skin. How awful. I hoped Princess Luna screws whatever was responsible for this carnage with her horn.

Long. And. Hard.

I felt too sorry for the little filly to be angry at the time. "Poor thing." I whispered under my breath as I closed its... no, HER eyes. On the wall in front of me was a terminal with another recording on it. 'Silk Note's party' this file wasn't encrypted so I played it without thinking. The clopping of hooves got our undivided attention, then a lovely sounding mare spoke.

"Happy cutie mark party my darling Silk Note."

Then a much older sounding stallion interrupted. "Well hello there young lady. I'm sure you don't need me tell you how special today is and here, my gift to you." I'm guessing the stallion was the one in charge and the gift was a Pipbuck.

"Now." The stallion continued. "You'll be starting to record that amazing voice of yours with our radio DJ next Monday. I Hope you'll be... Huh? Security, check that door."

A stallion answered him "Yes sir! What? OH goddesses NO! GET AWAY... AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!... The sound was cut off by a blood curdling cracking sound and the screams of foals and their parents.

"Those mindless monsters deserve to be raped by the Goddesses themselves." I roared catching the attention of my companions.

"Whoa there Kary, no need to disrespect Luna and Celestia like that." Sunny said wrapping her wing around my side which felt very soothing, even better since it was her. "We will find out whom or what did this to that poor filly and her fellow Stable dwellers."

Now I could only imagine what that poor filly's new cutie mark was. A microphone? A music note? I would never know. Shadow just smiled at my rather crude statement and packed away some canned food and boxes of oatmeal he'd found. "Couldn't get much, most of its mouldy fruit, don't worry I only packed the safe stuff, it's all either tinned or mould free." Thank Celestia for small mercies.

We exited out of the same door we came in by and pressed on, deeper into the stable. Following a linear corridor I saw a notice board with a map on it. I took a copy of it with my Pipbuck's camera. Shadow tore it off of the board and said "I suggest we split up. Now that we have a map we can cover more ground without getting lost."

"I agree." Sunny said "How about you and me head up to the...uhhh? OverStallion's Office and you Kary can check out the personal quarters?"

"I see no problem with that." I replied to Sunny. I was actually lying. I wanted to go with Sunny and get to know her better, but Shadow wasn't too handy with guns and he'd need at least someone to go with him. Besides, because I wanted to be with Sunny was a stupid excuse.

I poked around the personal quarters of Stable 16 and eventually came to a dead-end room. 3 doors were located on the walls to my left and right. Well no point in wasting time sitting around, let's investigate.

The first two rooms on the left side were completely empty save for the furniture. In the opposite rooms I found some bullets and alcoholic drinks, but there was something in the third room on the right that filled me with murderous rage and yet heavy sadness.

A dead pony not too heavily rotted but still too grotesque to make out its features. On closer inspection this pony was an earth pony mare. She was clutching a photograph of her, a unicorn stallion and a young unicorn filly too young to have a cutie m... Wait a minute! This must be...

I gasped as the realization hit me like a concrete slab. This was Sweet Note's mother! Just then I noticed her Pipbuck was still operational with two recordings on it. Part of me did not want to hear it. Then again I felt I owed it these ponies to pay some respect and put them to rest.

I pressed play. "Gone. There all gone. Sweet Note, my husband, everyone in the stable is dead but me, and even that's pushing it. One of those spore creatures bit me... I'm...I'm going to die aren't I? I'm... I'm" the rest of the recording was the mare sobbing and crying and how bleak her situation was.

The second recording was made the next morning. "I WON'T let them get me they can't do this me I'm one of Celestia's ponies dammit. I can use a piece from the broken mirror" I looked at the pieces scattered across the apartment floor. She'd slit her fore-hoofs or her neck. I couldn't tell now. "If anyone finds us, I have an idea. The gas fireplaces in the quarter's burn methane. These plants need adequate heat to survive. Pipes carrying methane run through the science labs were it gets recycled. It's highly flammable and the nest room will be filled with the stuff by now. If someone lets off a bomb or sets fire to the air in there the inferno would be catastrophic, burning the plants and spore carriers alike. I have a stick of long fused dynamite and a lighter in the dresser. Take it and blow those bastards to the moon. My poor little Sweet Note, don't cry honey. Mommy's coming soon." The recording ended with a sharp slashing sound.

I fell to my haunches and started to cry at how awful this was. I had to be careful in the wastes, this was true but mindless bloodthirsty monster had brutally slaughtered every single pony in this safe haven without remorse or guilt. It seemed so sad that a place built for the survival of pony-kind would become a tomb.

"Why?" In my head I was screaming "WHY CELESTIA DAMMIT!?"

I snatched the dynamite from the dresser and marched out back towards were I left the other two. They were discussing what they had found and didn't notice me until I was standing right in front of them.

I held up the dynamite. "I'm going to send these fuckers straight to pony hell." They nodded and simply followed me. We were then stood at the door to the science labs of stable 16. I could see the spore carriers lumbering around through a window made of safety glass with wire mesh in it.

"Okay, so how are we doing this?" Shadow inquired. I held up the dynamite and explained my plan to them.

"Sweet Note's mother had a plan to kill them. That room will be full of methane, can you see that broken pipe?"

"Oh I get it. We burn them alive." Shadow said with a disturbing sense of glee. Sunny said nothing and just watched as I got the lighter from my saddlebag.

"Alright everypony, we won't have long to get back to the stairway so as soon as I throw it into the lab run like hell!"

"Got it!" they said simultaneously.

I tossed the dynamite through the door and managed to close in on a carrier's fore-hoof severing it off. 'Ha take that you son of a bitch' I said in my thoughts as I turned and ran to catch up with the others. We had just got the top of the stairwell when...BOOM!

The bomb had gone off and it worked. I could hear the carriers screaming, as heart wrenching as it was. The spores had transformed these ponies into mindless savages so it felt a little less painful to let them go.

After we all got our breaths back I proclaimed. "Well that's that. Now let's close the door and destroy the opening mechanisms on each side. No one is getting in or out of this Luna damn hellhole."

**FOOTNOTE: Level up. **

**New Perk**: Loose Cannon, you are now able to throw all manner of explosive both regular and energy based 20 yards further, you also get +10 points added to the explosives skill.


	5. Chapter 4: New Arrivals

**Chapter 4: New arrivals**

_**"Kindness is fleeting and is wasted on ponies like you"**_

By the time we got back out of the Stable and closed the door for good it was already nightfall, exhausted from exploring the stable we decided to set up camp for the night in the cave. I felt so much sorrow for those poor ponies in there. From what I could gather, the stables were built to protect ponies from the radiation floods that followed the Final War and yet this one became their prison and slaughterhouse.

Shadow had brought some sleeping bags for me and him whereas Sunny had her own. "Thank you Shadow."

"Not at all. Hey you can keep that if you want."

"Really?" I asked a little shocked. I was never one to take something for free, especially from a friend.

"Sure. We have plenty in the General store my Aunt runs, I doubt she'll notice. Plus I could sell the salvage and buy a new one."

"Thank you." I cleared away a spot facing Sunny's tail-side and set down to bed. I couldn't sleep. It felt strange sleeping out here in the wastelands. I'd become accustomed to a mattress and blanket, the cold hard ground seemed unnatural and unwanting of me, but at least the campfire was providing warmth.

I was just about to drift off into sleep when I heard the distinct sound of hooves on gravel. I stealthily levitated the rifle Sunny gave me, to my side and placed it there to stop the glow giving me away. The hoof-steps got closer to me until I saw somepony or something try to take my saddlebag. Like a flash of lightning I lifted the rifle in the air and said sternly "Put that down!"

"AAAHHH!" The culprit cried out and fell back on their haunches. I shone my Pipbuck light in their direction to get a good look at whoever tried to rob me. "P-Please don't kill me. I-I-I can explain."

It was a colt. He had a scarlet coat and he was quite young but old enough to have a cutie mark. A feeling of dread hit me as I immediately dropped the rifle to the ground. "I'm sorry I thought you were trying to rob us." I was too focused on the colt to notice that the commotion had awoken my companions. Shadow was pointing a gun in his face.

"Alright kid you'd better explain to us why you tried to rob my friend." The colt shivered with fear.

"Shadow, stop that!" Sunny protested, I can't say I agreed with his method either. "This poor little thing has probably been wandering the wastes for days and you threaten to kill him? Have you no understanding?" Shadow lowered his gun. "Now honey, why don't you tell us your name and story."

"I'm Applered" The colt responded. "I-I'm with raiders"

"WHAT?" me and Shadow exclaimed almost simultaneously.

"Please hear me out. They said that I could go and steal something from you and I would become a member of their gang. I really didn't want to but if I joined them they'd at least let me live. They killed my mom and sister."

I was blinded by fury the second 'killed' fell from his mouth. How dare they murder innocent pony-folk in front of children. I hope all of Crysalis' changelings fuck them to death. "Where are they now?" I pressed.

"Outside the cave waiting for you. There are 5 of them in group with a wagon. Two will be outside keeping an eye out for me, one will be pulling the wagon and two snipers will be inside the wagon."

So they were all together. Okey Dokey Lokey.

"Applered, you stay in the cave. I'll set up a barrier spell to protect you. We can handle this."

"Okay" he whispered "Good luck."

"If the Barrier breaks before the shooting stops you need to run towards Ponyville." He nodded in response.

Me, Shadow and Sunny came to the mouth of the cave. Sunny got out pair of binoculars and looked at the wagon at the bottom of the hill I looked at them through my new scope and sure enough there they were.

They were all positioned as Applered told us, I could see the snipers guns poking out of the wagon. It must have been too dark too see us since the sniper hadn't opened fire yet. "On my mark we shoot the two out front." I whispered "Once they're dead, we can take the snipers by surprise if you fly behind the wagon."

"Okay." Sunny answered.

BANG, BANG

I opened fire on the two ponies I could see. A bullet ran straight through the first one's throat. The second I shot in the head killing him instantly. That was Sunny's cue. She winked at me as she said "Wish me luck." She flew pretty much vertically above me so the snipers couldn't spot her.

Looking through my scope I could see the blood on the fabric and the two rifles were thrown out of the wagon. "Okay, looks like it clear." I lowered the barrier and called to Applered. "It's okay you can come out now."

Applered nervously poked his head out of the cave entrance. When he saw me and Shadow he quickly rushed down the hill to join us as we headed for the wagon. Sunny got out of the wagon. "All clear." She called out as we made our way to her.

"If we get in another gun fight I'm gonna need some better armor." I said as I began undressing one of the female raiders, this caught Shadows eye.

"Sure you're not just trying to cap a feel?" he joked knowing full well I'm a lesbian. Thanks Shadow, embarrass me in front of somepony I'm interested in.

I just groaned and ignored him. Applered helped the one pulling the wagon out of his shackles and harness. "Thank you. We're free now, right?"

"Of course you are." I answered sincerely. "But I think you should spend the night at Ponyville. It'd be safer that way." It was far too dangerous to stay in the cave now.

We arrived back at the saloon about 15 minutes after the fight with raiders. We managed to get 200 caps and some armour from them. I walked through the saloon door to hear Red Cheeks having fierce argument with a mare wearing a bullet proof vest. "I told you already we won't surrender him." Him? Who is she talking about?

"I think you should or else we burn this little shithole of yours to the ground." A stern threat. The mare trotted passed me and bumped into Shadow. On the way she looked at me with a piercing stare like she was about to sniper me for offending her mother or something.

"Nasty piece of work." Red Cheeks said as we came further in. "Erm… weren't there only three of you before?"

"Yeah." I answered. "I'll explain later. Right now these two need a room for the night." I gestured towards Applered and…. Oh I never asked his name. "This is Applered and…. I'm sorry we never got your name."

"I'm Redcross." The stallion answered with a deep voice that would easily scare school foals into being quite.

"Well the going rate in 100 caps a night but I can't do that do someone who's already helped us so much. 25 will be okay."

"Okay it's a deal." 75% off? Couldn't argue with that. I would have bartered to get them a room for free but everyone's gotta make a living.

Redcross spoke up. "Thank you for helping us. Maybe we'll see you tomorrow." I nodded as Red Cheeks guided the duo to their room. When she came back I thought it was time to investigate the mare she was arguing with.

"Who was that mare?"

"I don't give a fuck about her name all I know is she is a dyna-mare and that means trouble."

Oki Doki Loki.

"Who are the Dyna-mares?" I asked.

"A bunch of EPR convicts who took over the prison north west of here. They set themselves up as a gang and use the prison as a stronghold. The mare you saw was one of their leaders. Said her name was Tough-hide."

"What did they want?" I asked again.

"A few days ago a trader named Ringo said he was being chased by a gang." Red Cheeks explained. "We thought nothing of it and set him up in the old sky cart depot on the hill. Never thought the dyna-mares of all people would be after him."

Hmmm. This could be big trouble for a small town. But for now I needed rest. "Got anymore rooms left?"

"Sure. Have your first night for free." What a very generous pony.

"Thank you. The wasteland needs more kindly ponies like you." She blushed at my comment. I suppose this is why they call her Red Cheeks? Or was it because she sold booze?

I woke up the following morning to hear Shadow and Sunny at my door. I opened the door and Shadow fell into the room. I tried to hold back laughing. "What's up guys?" I asked nonchalantly, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"How can you be so calm?" Shadow said with a sense of panic. "The Dyna-mares are one the way." Fabulous. I clear a nest of diseased ponies, rescue slaves from raiders and now this. "We've only got a few hours to prepare."

"The last thing we need now is panic." Sunny broke in. "We should go to the old depot and talk to Ringo, let him know we're willing to help."

We left more or less straight away. Still groggy from the rude awaking I stopped at a vending machine for a drink. It accepted pre-war money luckily. I examined the bottle, 'Sparkle Cola, A refreshing blend of carbonated water, carrot juice and tomato juice.' That sounded like what I needed right now. I took a long swig, delicious.

We approached the depot when a young stallion bucked the door open and pointed a gun at us "Cm n gt it ya fckn…" When he realised we weren't Dyna-mares he dropped the gun from his muzzle. "Sorry about that. I've been a little on edge cause of that gang that's after me."

"Why are they after you?" Sunny asked.

"I was with a caravan heading towards New Pegasus. The Dyna-mares attacked us and killed two of my fellow caravaneers. Now it looks like they wanna finish the job."

The situation seemed simple enough. "We are willing to help you get rid of them." I offered.

"I thank you but I don't think just us four will be enough. Plus I don't have many supplies to help us." Ringo replied. This was going to be a sticky situation no matter how well we were prepared.

"We could ask Doc Aider for medical supplies and everyone in town owns a gun. We could try to convince some of the others to help us." Sunny suggested.

"With you behind us Sunny, that will be a piece of cake. I should ask my aunt if she can supply us with ammo and some extra armour." Shadow offered.

"Well it looks like we have a plan. Come back to me when you're sure we are ready." The three of us left the old depot and Shadow immediately went off to ask his aunt for help.

Now was my chance. "Sunny, if you don't mind me asking, what's your story?"

"My story?" She questioned back to me. "Well I guess you deserve to know a little more about me." I looked forward to it. "I was born in Trotter City out west of here. My mother was a trader like Ringo and my father died protecting us when we got attacked by zombie ponies in an abandoned stable we had found. My mother died of radiation sickness soon after. I've been alone since I was 16. I'm now 25." She's a year older than me? "I worked as a mercenary to raise money and eventually left Trotter City to settle here. And there you have it. Story of my life."

I was surprised at the ways her parent died and couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. My mother died whilst I was away from home and I never knew my father. I had been told he had abandoned us when I was born. But Sunny had a much better relationship with her parents not only that, she SAW them die which I felt was much worse than my past.

"I'm sorry." I apologized weakly. "I'm sorry I asked."

"It's okay, you weren't to know. You asked and I answered, it's as simple as that." Sunny's rebuttal put me as ease. I'm glad she didn't hate me for asking. My crush on her was getting deeper.

We came up to Doc Aider's office and I knocked on the door and was surprised to see Redcross answer the door. "Hello… Oh It's you two, come on in." Redcross gestured us to enter and led us to Aider's office.

"Well hello Sunny." She exclaimed as we entered. "Here to treat another Gecko bite?"

"No." Sunny replied. "We need to ask you a favor. The dyna-mares are threatening to attack the town and we are going to defend it. We came to ask if you could spare some medical supplies."

"Anything to help. That's a doctor duty after all." My reputation in this town was serving me well. I barely had to ask anyone for help. "I'll see what I've got around here. Just bear in mind that I can't give you all my supplies."

Doc Aider left to gather our things. I took this as an opportunity to talk to Redcross. "So. What brought you up here?" I asked curiously.

"Before the slavers captured me I was a traveling doctor myself. Aider and I go way back. We trained in medical science together under the same tutor so I figured it would be safer if I stayed here and became her assistant, so to speak."

"What about Applered?" Sunny interjected.

"He has absolutely nowhere to go so I adopted him. He'll be living here with me and Aider from now on." I was happy knowing we had tied up all loose ends so neatly and quickly. Applered was going to be safe now and not living in constant fear of death. "I'm planning to make him my protégé." They ever gave him a future.

"Celestia bless you both." I said sincerely. Redcross just smiled at me in thanks.

Aider came back with a briefcase which held in her teeth. "Okay I think this should do the trick. There are 10 healing potions, painkillers and some magic bandages in here."

"Thank you Aider. That should be plenty." I said as we got ready to leave. Sunny had just closed the door when Shadow came up towards Aider's office with two heavy looking saddlebags at his sides. "What in the name of Celestia is in those bags?" I asked dumbstruck.

"Four sets of leather armor, plenty of ammo and some spare firearms." Shadow answered with an overwhelming sense of pride.

"You have a very generous aunt" Sunny said looking as dumbfounded as me.

"Well when a gang is threatening to burn your home to the ground I think everypony is gonna do what they can." Good point.

"Well I think we're all set. Now let's see if Red Cheeks and the Bar-goers are willing to help."

…

"Say no more. I'm in. These bitches need to be taught what happens when you mess with Ponyville." We came to the saloon and explained the situation to Red Cheeks. Once again our reputation was helping things along rather well. Various ponies in the bar all raised a hoof and said "and me" in turn. Now we were ready.

**FOOTNOTE: Level up**

**New perk**: Chechez La Filly: You now deal 20% more damage to ponies of the same sex and have access to unique dialogue options when talking with ponies of the same sex as you.


	6. Chapter 5: Street of Blood

**Chapter 5: Streets of blood**

_**"Death is not the only possible outcome"**_

I was playing a card game with Ringo in the old depot when Sunny came in looking concerned. "Look alive ponies. They're here."

"How many?" I asked.

"About 10 including that Tough Hide girl." She replied.

"We've got one hell of a fight on our tails here. Okay we should get closer to the centre of town and set up somewhere with decent cover." Ringo pointed out.

"Shadow and his aunt are hold up outside the general store and Red Cheeks and the regulars are protecting the saloon." Sunny explained. "I suggest we set up near the block of houses. Most of the less experienced residence will be hiding there. That way we can protect them and attack them on both sides at the same time."

"Agreed." I said. "It'll be easier to get as many as we can that way."

We still had time to set up our defences. Me, Sunny and Ringo all waited at our posts. "Okay. When I give the signal open fire."

We all waited until the group of mares reached the main road of town where we were waiting on either side. Some of them weren't ever carrying guns. How stupid could you get? The housing area was behind me and my companions just as planned. No one would get there without going through us first.

They were now in everyone's line of site. "NOW!" I bellowed at the top of my voice and all I could hear from then was gunshots and screams of pains. During the commotion I noticed one of the gang members making a run for the houses. Dammit. I galloped to catch up to her and she went inside one of the houses. No. She was planning to take a hostage.

I bucked the door open and looked around. A fresh kill lay motionless on the floor in a pool of blood. I had to make my way quietly into the kitchen area and BANG! I was interrupted by a searing pain in my side. I'd been shot, again.

I shot past the doorway for cover and drank one of the potions the doctor gave us. Eventually the mare spoke up. "I hope you're not thinking of coming after me. If you do this little filly's gonna get a mouth full of lead." She wasn't lying I could hear her crying and whimpering.

"Kill ME if you must. But if you so much as touch that child I will fucking end you." I answered.

"Help me please." The filly begged behind her crying.

"Strong words, but can you live up to them."

BANG!

I dropped my gun in shear horror at what she had just done. "No. No. No. NNNOOO!" I screamed as I pounced over the kitchen counter on top that Luna damned bitch. Blinded by rage and with no weapons all I could do was furiously punch her across the face. One hoof after the other, over and over, again and again.

I had completely lost track of when she stopped begging me to let her go and of time altogether when Shadow and the others came in and saw what I was doing. "Kary stop!" I can't remember who it was that said that. It was Sunny and Ringo who pulled me away from that bitch's corpse.

"Let me go! She pleaded me!… she… she."

My shouts faded and I went quiet.

Sunny held me in her fore-hoofs for a while, tears streaming down my face. "Shush now. It's all over. We won. Every last one of them is dead." But at what cost I wondered. I broke down in Sunny's arms unable to contain my sorrow and anger.

I don't know how long we stayed there but eventually Sunny convinced me to re-join everyone at the saloon. Everypony cheered when we entered. It made me feel uneasy, celebrating when something… no somepony was lost to us. That poor filly that got shot, the one I couldn't save. Her crying played over in my mind like a broken vinyl record.

Ringo and Shadow gestured to us and we both went to join them. "Clearly they don't know what happened in that house." Shadow said "Probably for the best, they'd be smothering you otherwise." I didn't react. How could I?

"Well regardless I owe this town and you for practically saving my life." Ringo said sincerely "I just wish we hadn't lost somepony else who had absolutely nothing to do with this. Bastards." The feelings we all felt were certainly mutual.

"What will you do now?" I asked.

"I think I'll stay in Ponyville a little longer. Just until I can be sure it's safe to return to the Crimson Caravan Co. More to the point; what will YOU do now?" That's right Ringo doesn't know yet.

"I'd better tell the story in full…" I reiterated my story back to Ringo about the Fedora pony and his goons.

"So you're going after them then? I don't blame you. Killing a pony for a measly poker chip is kinda odd." Ringo commented. "I wish I could help, but I haven't got a clue as to who this pony is. Well I think we all need to get some rest. We've been very busy ponies today."

I conceded the point. I was exhausted from today's battle, even more-so considering I punched a pony to death a few hours ago. I felt awful, sad but most of all guilty.

That poor little filly was shot because I had the balls to challenge her murderer. How could I have been more stupid?

Shadow, Sunny and I all left the saloon. I waved to Shadow as he closed the door the general store. "Hey. Why don't you stay with me at my house tonight?" I was flustered by her comment and began to blush. "Oh come on. What are you blushing for? I only offer you a bed for the night."

That still sounded suggestive. Eventually I regained my composure and answered her. "It's nothing you just caught me by surprise. I'll grudgingly accept. Thank you."

**Footnote**: Level up

**New perk**: Commando: When using a rifle or a similar two handed weapon you gain 20 AP to use in SATS. Note this perk does not apply to magical energy weapons.

**New reputation: Ponyville:** Idolized, you have done so much good in this place that you will always be welcome.


	7. Chapter 6: Farewell

**Chapter 6: Farewell**

_**"What? Where am I? Where are my friends?"**_

I was running through the darkness. Gunshots behind me, ponies I knew where cheering "Kill her, kill the murderer" No, It wasn't me you all saw. They had knives in their teeth and were gaining on me. Just then a young filly appeared in my path the same one I saw killed a few hours ago.

"Why? Why couldn't you save me? I begged you. I BEGGED YOU!" she screamed so load I had to cover my ears. As the screams grew louder her head exploded. The rest of her corpse fell to the floor. "They're coming to get you heheh! They'll avenge me for what you couldn't do ahahahaha!"

The corpse was still talking, taunting and laughing at me. The others were coming closer. Shadow, Sunny, Ringo, everyone I had helped were coming to kill me.

No NO NOOOOOOOO!

AH!

I woke with a startle that caused me to jolt up in my bed. "Had a nightmare?" Sunny asked as she looked across to the bed she had let me sleep in.

"Sunny, am I a murderer?"

"What are you talking about? Why would you ask me that?" I could see the confusion in her eyes.

"That filly I couldn't save. Was her death my fault?" I replied with the blankest of expressions on my face.

"Kary, you saw what that mare did to her and her parents. And what we saw you do was justice. You avenged that girl and gave that bitch an even crueller death for what she had done and you've probably saved even more ponies out there, in the long run. The way I see it you stopped a monster from hurting anypony else."

I welled up as she spoke and sat next to me on the bed. "You are not a murderer. If anything, I'd say you are a hero." She hugged me and wrapped her wings around me again. I felt comforted and much more at ease. "Come on. Let's go see if the purifier fixed yet." I hopped out of bed and followed Sunny out of her house, leaving my belongings inside.

We came out towards the purifier and saw several residents of Ponyville using salvaged metal to fix the purifier. Including; Redcross, Applered, Redcheeks, Ringo and Shadow. "Looks like everything's under control here." I called to the others.

"Yep." Redcheeks answered. "We're almost finished. Shadow's just gotta fit the new faucet and tighten a few bolts here and there and it'll better than new." Great everything was back to normal and so was I. "Right then I think we've all earned a drink. On the house of course." I wasn't gonna deny a free drink.

We all sat down at a huge table as Redcheeks carried two trays over to us, one with three full pitchers of lager in them and another with some glasses and a sparkle cola for Applered. "Well I say we propose a toast to Kary and her friends for all they have does for us." Redcheeks suggested. I hate being the centre of attention.

"CHEERS" the whole saloon was filled the cheers and stomping of hoofs.

"So." Redcross spoke up "I suppose this means you'll be leaving us Kary?"

"I guess it does. That platinum chip I was supposed to deliver must be important for something, and I want to know why it's worth killing me over." I answered.

"It sounds like this asshole has got a lot to answer for." Shadow said.

"I wish you luck." Ringo interjected. "As for me I'm gonna head back to the caravan company tomorrow. Gotta make sure they know I'm still alive."

After chatting with my new found friends for a while we decided it was time to part ways. Sunny, Shadow and I all left together. "Alright I guess I'll get my things from Sunny's and be on my way."

"Wait." Shadow stopped me with a hoof. "I want to go with you. That bastard tried to kill my best friend. I'm not about to let him get away with that."

"Thank you Shadow. I always know I can count on you." I said as I followed Sunny back to her house.

I was packing my things back into my saddlebag when Sunny came to the door of the room I'd slept in. "Will you let me join you?" Her question came out nowhere and kinda caught me of guard.

"Are you sure? Aren't you needed here?" I asked with conflicting interests going through my mind.

"Oh quit you're bluffing." Uh oh she knows. "Do you think I'm blind? I see the way you look at me and talk to me. You slept facing me in the cave and you kept calling my name in your sleep last night. You like me, don't you?"

Oh perfect. What was I going to do? The pony I'd fell in love with had caught me out. "Yes I do." I answered with my head low.

It took a while for her to answer me. Eventually she said. "You needn't worry. This clearly means you're a lesbian but I don't care. I just wanted to make sure."

"What do you mean?" I asked gingerly.

"Oh come on, how oblivious are you? I like you too." I felt my heart almost leap out my chest. She liked me too? YES I actually had a chance with her. As if to emphasis her point she came over to me and cuddled me in her wings. Then gave me a deep, passionate kiss and forced me on to my back. Was she trying to? uh oh... She was trying to have sex with me. Damn girl control yourself.

She started kissing my neck which freed up my mouth to speak. "Wait I don't think now is the appropriate time to consummate this. Shadow's waiting for us."

"Yeah he is. It would be a bit troublesome if he came looking for us. Just let me ask this. Is that enough evidence for you? Will you let me come with you?"

"I wouldn't leave without you." We put our fun hold for the time being and went to the general store to meet with Shadow. "Are you coming too?" He asked Sunny.

"I sure am. How can I deny a pony in need." She answered.

"That's kind of you. I think we've got the perfect team here." I knew Sunny was just waiting for an opportunity to get me alone… and in a bed. "Okay where do you suppose we start looking?"

"Hmm… Good question. I don't have any leads." I replied. Finding the fedora pony that shot me was going to be a nightmare. I could hardly search the entire wasteland for him.

"Maybe Red Cheeks can help." Sunny suggested. We headed off towards the bar and asked Red Cheeks about the fedora pony.

…

"Oh yeah I remember him." YES we'd struck gold. "On the same night he tried killing you, he and his goons came here for a drink and a bite to eat. Never told me his name though. I overheard them talking and the one in the fedora said they were meeting a contact in Neighton."

So… The bastard was headed for Neighton. "Red Cheeks can you suggest the safest route to take from here?"

"Well let's take a look." She lifted a large map of the equestrian wasteland onto the bar counter and studied it for a while. "You be best sticking to the road that leads north and follow it to Primmhoof. And I'm guessing you won't make it in less than a day so you should probably stay and Buck's Rest for tonight you can get there from Primmhoof pretty easily. The road goes past a turn off leading into Fillydelphia. That's likely to be patrolled by the Legion so try not to antagonize them. From there it's smooth sailing."

Whoa. We had a lot to get through before we reached Neighton. At least a rest stop in Buck's Rest would useful I still live there after all. "Thanks Red Cheeks without you I'd never get to that bastard."

"You're very welcome. By the way, when you find that asshole, give him a buck up the ass from me." Nice to know the friends I'd made are concern for me, even in comical ways.

Now it was time to go get the pony that shot me. We set off north ways following the road Red Cheeks pointed out to us. Shadow carrying supplies and food. Sunny carrying her battle-saddle. We followed the road for quite a while, at least until Ponyville was completely out of site.

We couldn't see anything north ways. No city, no town. Heck I'd settle for a shack. Just then my Pipbuck bleeped at me. On the compass I could see a small arrow. This indicated some sort of landmark.

"What was that?" Sunny asked.

"My new Pipbuck. The one Doc Aider gave me. It's saying there's a landmark nearby. Maybe we can rest a while. I'm beat." We had been walking for hours and my hoofs were beginning to ache. I looked towards where my Pipbuck was indicating this landmark. And down the hill we were standing on was a small shack with some vegetable and flowers growing in.. I guess you could call it a field.

"Let's set up a camp fire and have a bite I'm starved." Sunny suggested.

I agreed and Sunny started to light a fire while I surveyed the area. "Wait." I said abruptly which caused my companions to turn to me in surprise. "There's an enemy in there." Sure enough my Pipbuck's EFS detected a red marker indicating a malicious entity was inside the shack.

"Just one?" Shadow asked. "No problem. Just open door and we can…"

"Don't be naïve." Sunny butted in. "It could be anything, we need a plan."

We all thought for a minute and Shadow suggested "I know, Parcel and I should wait at the sides of the door with our weapons ready, Sunny will buck down the door and we will open fire on whatever's inside."

"Good plan." Sunny said. "Especially since I won't have time ready my battle-saddle."

We followed Shadow's plan and Sunny bucked down the door. I nodded to Shadow and we turned our weapons to the door and opened fire. The thing inside was dead in an instant. "Well that went better than I expected." Shadow was probably right to be surprised since he was crapshoot with long-range weapons.

I approached the body of the supposed enemy and backed away in disgust. The smell was stifling. I got a hold of myself and looked at the body. It was an earth pony. But something was strange about it, wrong even. The corpse was rotting away, the skin peeling away, and yet my Pipbuck registered it as alive. Was it malfunctioning? No, we all saw that pony was alive.

"Ah. A zombie pony." Sunny identified the body for us.

"Wait. What? Zombies exist?" I asked dumb struck.

"You mean you've never met one?" Shadow asked. "They're not your typical zombie like in comics or story books. They're just ponies who were exposed to massive amounts of radiation maybe from a balefire bomb. If you survive you become, well… that." Shadow explained. "Some of them aren't mindless like that one was. But we call those ghoul ponies to differentiate between them."

Okay Zombies did exist. In a sense at least. "Well since he won't need the food he has here why don't we take it for ourselves?" It was better than letting it go to waste.

After eating some of the food we had gathered and resting up a bit we decided to press on further towards Primmhoof. It didn't take long to get there from the shack. I approached the gate and a pony wearing a brown coloured outfit similar to a vault dweller's barding approached us. As he came closer I noticed a distinctive medal pinned to his barding. He was an EPR ranger.

"What are you doing here? Primmhoof has been closed off due bandit activity." Primmhoof had been attacked? I'd only been gone five days. And now I find out my base of employment had been attacked by bandits. I had to help, but first I needed to convince the guard to let us in.

"What's going on here?" I asked. "I work for the Primmhoof express. I need to find my boss; he probably thinks I'm dead."

"So you're a resident then. I understand your concern but we can't take any risks. Oh who am I kidding?" The guard hesitated for a moment. "Look, we aren't exactly helping things here as you can see. So I'll let you in, if any of my men see you tell them you're residents."

That went smoother than I thought. "Okay. Where is the base of operations?" Shadow asked.

"Around the corner and little further down the street. I can…" I was interrupted by gunfire. "Shit, get down!"

We all took cover behind and old dumpster on the opposite side of the street. As we waited two mares in bulletproof vests came into view. "Damn, lost 'em." One said.

"Leave this to me." I whispered as I lifted out my sniper rifle and slipped into SATS. It wasn't too difficult, one bullet each, both to the head.

"Whoa!" My companions said together in perfect synchronicity. I was okay with guns outside of vault-tech targeting but this little gizmo was making quick take-outs a lot easier and it seemed to impress my friends.

"I've got an Idea." Sunny said "In case we run into any more Dyna-mares we should take these vests." It was a pretty good idea I levitated the vest off from the bodies and put them in my saddlebags. But what about Shadow? He's a stallion and the Dyna-mares are, well obviously mares.

"That's a good idea but what about me?" Shadow had practically read my mind. "I'm no mare. And I'm pretty sure just wearing that vest isn't gonna be a convincing disguise."

"Well let's check the situation in the express' HQ." I suggested. "Maybe the survivors are holed up in there."

We followed the street to the entrance and opened the door. We were greeted by three guns pointed in our faces, one each. But then a certain fellow courier I recognized lowered her gun when she recognised me. "Kary, you're alive?" she asked with a tone of both confusion and relief.

"Woolen. I'm glad you recognized me or me and my friends would be dead." I introduced Sunny and Shadow to her and we chatted a while about the incident.

"I thought you were dead when I realized you hadn't come back." She said surprised at my sudden return.

"It's thanks to Ponyville that I'm still alive. Only a handful of ponies still know me so I was surprised they would help me so readily."

"Hey coming with you was the least we could do after that shoot up." Shadow said with a hint of pride. This caught Woolen's attention.

"Shoot-up?" Woolen asked shocked. "You were involved in yesterday's shoot up?" she asked.

"Well… yeah." I said reluctantly. "I'd rather not talk about. More to the point why are the Dyna-mares here?"

"I think it has something to do with our local sheriff or ex-sheriff now." Wait what? Sheriff Silverbadge was dead? "They've kidnapped his deputy and are holding him to ransom. They are keeping him in Bison hotel across the street. If he's still alive he may be able to tell you some more about the fedora pony."

"Great another lead." I said thankfully. "I'll talk to the boss when the situation has cooled down." I looked to my companions. "Let's go visit the deputy."

"Wait before you go take this." Woolen said digging into her saddlebag. She pulled a scroll out of the bag in her teeth.

"What's this?" I asked examining the scroll. It was a shield spell.

"It came with the payment. I've already learned it so I thought you could make better use of it." Woollen explained.

**Footnote**: Level up

**New Spell**: Shield: Generate a shield of magical energy around yourself or others. Duration is 2 minutes unless broken through extensive attack. Can be generated continuously but will fall if the caster is interrupted or killed.


	8. Chapter 7: Saving a Deputy

**Chapter 7: Saving a deputy**

_**"I'm not like them. I don't think I ever could be."**_

The three of us left the express' HQ and crossed the street to the Bison Hotel. Luckily the door was unguarded and unlocked. Dyna-mares aren't exactly the brightest bunch. "Okay. Sunny and I will go in wearing the disguises." I explained. "Shadow you wait outside Primmhoof HQ If we don't come back in half an hour get Woollen and come after us."

On that note me and Sunny entered. We were immediately greeted by an actual member of the Dyna-mares. "Hey girls what's the buzz?" She asked. Good, she couldn't tell we were fakes.

"Just been enjoying some target practice." I answered. She chuckled at my statement.

"Well, why don't you head inside? We're gonna be taking the flat-hoof out to discuss his ransom later." This could be a chance to turn on them. "I don't recognize you. Where did you come from?"

Uh oh. I had to think fast. "We came from the prison." Sunny offered.

"Ah that'll explain it. A lot of us we locked up in that Luna damned shithole. No wonder I didn't recognize you." We were led by the Dyna-mare through the lobby and into a large open space filled with tables and chairs. This must have been the hotel's dining room. "I'll let you two get back to your business. I'm gonna grab a bite. Later." The mare left us.

We went to sit at a table in the corner and faced the wall so no one would be able to tell what we were saying. "How are gonna get the Deputy out now?" Sunny asked. "Shadows waiting."

Thinking about it was stressing me out. "I know. Erm… I got it." I whispered so as not to give us away. "We can come and go as we please now that the Mares know who we are. So I suggest we go back and tell Shadow about the negotiations. We'll stay with the Dyna-mares and stay at the back off the crowd. When we open fire Shadow and the Primmhoof residents will do so. Hopefully we can get the Deputy out of there alive."

"I see no other way around it. When the shooting starts, you should put that new spell to good use and use it to protect the three of us or at least him." Sunny added. Now we had a plan to get the Deputy back safely.

With the mare at the reception gone we had nothing impeding our departure. Shadow was still waiting across the street at let us approach him before speaking.

"So how'd it go." He asked impatiently.

"Well they've got him locked away somewhere but there is a way to get him out safely." I explained

I told Shadow the details of the plan. "Right. I'll tell the residents inside, you go back to the Dyna-mares. Just be careful because only me and other couriers are going to recognise you." I'll admit I hadn't thought of that at the time.

Back inside the hotel Sunny and I passed the time by chatting to the mare we met at the reception desk. "How did you end up incarcerated?" I asked the mare.

"Call it petty but I was caught pickpocketing an EPR ranger. If it was murder or assault I'd have been killed on the spot. What about you two?"

Given what she said I had to give a less serious crime that what I was originally going to tell her. "We got arrested together." I said "We were caught shoplifting in Tenpony Tower. Luckily the EPR was around or the local authorities would have executed us."

"Sound like you got off lucky. Ooh looks like the boss has something to tell us." We all turned to an earth mare that had the Deputy bound and gagged at the side of her in a small wagon.

"Alright Dyna-mares. It's time to start the negotiations. We'll be bringing this sorry excuse for law enforcement to the middle of the street. Nobody open fire until I give the word." Sounds like they weren't planning on honouring this ransom after all. They were just going to kill them all anyway. We didn't have time to warn them so we were just going to have stick the plan and hope for the best.

The leader started trotting outside with a unicorn mare behind her pulling the wagon. We waited until all of the mare were in front of us and followed at the back of the group.

As we came outside the unicorn pony who pulled the wagon levitated a megaphone in front of the leader's face. "Attention residents of Primmhoof. We have your Deputy and he is alive, come out now and we will discuss returning him to you for the sum of 2000 caps and no less."

As soon as the Dyna-mare's leader had finished talking I saw my boss, who was named Special Delivery and his wife come out from the building opposite followed by Shadow, Woolen and the other couriers. I hoped he'd explained our plan.

Special Delivery stepped forward and began trotting towards the leader who followed suit. The two met in the middle of the road. That was my cue. I slowly crept to the side of the crowd to get a better shot at the leader.

Just then my boss spoke. "We agree to the terms. 2000 caps and you let the sheriff go." He lifted a small bag over to the leader which she caught in the teeth tossed into the wagon the deputy was sat in.

"Everyone always does agree to my terms, too bad they don't know I'm a double crossing bitch." At that moment she drew a knife from her side and held it at my boss' neck. Now was the time.

"OPEN FIRE." I screamed as I slipped into SATS. I had just enough time to shoot the leader in the side of her head before she could lay a hoof on my boss. She fell before Special Delivery who backed away closer to the couriers and my friends.

As the rest of the dyna-mares were lost in confusion I quickly pulled the wagon towards me with my magic. Sunny came closer to me and I activated my new shield spell. A shell of magical energy descended on us. I could see the bullets being deflected off the shield. Good it was working.

Since I was too busy concentrating on keeping the shield up I had to rely on Sunny to protect me. Luckily Sunny was an excellent shot and the shield allowed bullets to pass through from the inside. I watched as Sunny took out three of the remaining Dyna-mares with her battle-saddle.

Soon it was over and I was able to release the shield spell. I slumped to the ground in exhaustion. Using a newly learned spell can really take it out of you. I looked over to the deputy. He seemed to be unharmed. I approached and untied him.

"Thanks for the timely rescue." He said as he got back on his hoofs. "Lucky I wasn't fighting or I would have mistaken you for one of them."

"No problem." I answered. "Are you the Deputy?"

"Yeah I am. But now that Sheriff Silverbadge is dead I guess that make me 'Sheriff Starling' now." He said with a mixture of pride and reluctance.

…

We all regrouped at the Primmhoof express building after the fight. I got talking about the order that was placed. The same order that almost got me killed. "That particular order had strange written all over. But a pony matching your description came through here yesterday with a couple o' goons in tow. Didn't say who he was though he just asked if a pony that was meant to deliver a poker chip ever came back."

A smooth plan I thought to myself. Trying to make sure I was dead most likely. "Did he say where he was going?" I asked.

"I think I overheard the goons saying they were looking forward to going back to New Pegasus. I still have no idea who he was though. Maybe the client who ordered the chip will know."

"Thanks boss I owe you one." I said as I hastily turned to go back outside. I already knew who the client was. They had ordered all three items to the same destination. A Miss Stable was the client and asked if all the items could be delivered to the Lucky 38 casino in New Pegasus.

Sunny and Shadow were talking with some of the locals when I called them both over to tell them the news. "I've got a new lead." I informed them "New Pegasus. The place I was supposed to deliver the chip to. We can ask the client for more info."

"Well that's a start." Sunny said with a spark of enthusiasm. "But we still haven't a clue as to who the pony that shot you is."

"With a bit of luck Miss Stable will know him. She's the client." I suggested.

"Well what have we got to lose?" Shadow said. "I think we should find a place to spend the night. It's getting late."

I checked my Pipbuck watch; 7:30pm. Wow the day went a lot faster than I expected. I concurred and suggested we go to Buck's Rest. I still lived there after all. It would be a good chance to restock some supplies too.

**Footnote**: Level up

**New perk**: Explorer: All locations within the next 20 miles are automatically added to your Pipbuck map. This perk has three levels


	9. Chapter 8: Moving On

**Chapter 8: Moving on**

_**"My reasons are my own"**_

It didn't take long to reach to Buck's Rest from Primmhoof. We were there by 8:00pm. "Okay I still own an apartment but we may have to pay for one of the hotel rooms."

"One?" Shadow asked surprised. "There are three of us."

"I know but each room has two beds. We can save caps if we just rent one extra for the night. Gimme a sec while I talk to the owner." I left the pair in the courtyard for a moment and went into the office building. The owner of the complex, a stallion named Shortsight, hopped up from behind the desk like a rabbit.

"Hello Shortsight. Been a while." I greeted him with a smile

"Huh? What? Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Hmph. Despite the huge glasses resting on his nose he still couldn't tell it was me.

"It's Kary. I regularly rent a room here, remember?"

He came closer to me and looked me in the eye. He was so close that we almost kissed. "AH yes I remember you. But what are you doing here? I thought was killed out it the field."

"I nearly was I'll spare you the details for now. My friends and I need a room." I explained.

"Not a problem. You don't have to pay because your rent for the month is up to date. Your friends will." Still the money grabbing motel owner he's always been I see.

"Okay we'll only need one more room besides mine." Shortsight looked disappointed that he wasn't getting much from us.

"Right just one room for one night. That'll be 125 caps. By the way I kept your room lock up in case you ever came back. Everything is as you left it."

"Thanks." I said as I placed the caps on the counter. Shortsight dropped the keys from his mouth onto the desk. I levitated them over and left the office.

My friends were waiting in the courtyard. "So who's getting what room?" Shadow asked.

"Well I'll be sleeping in my own room. All my stuff is still there." Shadow nodded in agreement.

"Then can I have the empty one? I prefer sleeping alone." Weird I never expected Shadow to be so determined to have a room to himself. On the other hand I was going to get another night alone with Sunny. I wasn't about to pass up the chance.

"It's settled then. Kary and I will share her room, Shadow will have the other." Diplomacy was working wonders especially for me. We chatted with some of the locals and sold off some scavenged items from the stable and the two gunfights we experienced. We made a clean profit of 750 caps.

Later on that night I inspected my room. Shortsight had been truthful. Not a thing had been moved or taken. I checked the locked chest of draws next to one of the beds. Faithful was still there.

"What's that?" Sunny asked causing me to jump a little.

"It's my favorite gun. Faithful, she's a .44 magnum revolver with a scope. My mother gave it to me the day I left home. She said it was my father's" I inspected the gun. It was a very powerful revolver capable of taking a pony's head off with a single bullet. The handle was made off white ivory with an infinity symbol on one side.

"Isn't it a bit silly not taking something as useful as that with you?" Sunny asked jokingly.

"You're right, but I never expected to be attacked for a poker chip."

…

It was time for bed I thought. The stars were already shining beautifully across the equestrian sky. The odd Balefire phoenix could be seen flying away toward the horizon. I thought to myself 'What a lovely night despite the devastation.' I trotted from the balcony back to my room where Sunny was waiting for me.

Sunny was lying on my bed in a suggestive pose. She looked as sexy as ever. "So ready to consummate things yet?" she asked in a suggestive tone. I could tell she wanted 'it' or rather me.

I approached the bed and she grabbed me by a hoof and pulled on me on to the bed. I fell and ended up planting my face into the pillows. Sunny immediately started to massage my shoulders and neck. She was being a little forward but I wasn't going to complain. What she was doing felt lovely and relaxing. I practically melted on the spot giving in to the amazing feeling. This was going to be wonderful.


	10. SubChapter: That Mare Loves Me(Explicit)

**Chapter 9.5: That mare loves me.**

_**"Love. It's a dangerous thing."**_

Sunny continued by moving her hooves further down my back and on to my legs just at the base of my rump. I moaned with pleasure.

Sunny chuckled. "Wait 'til you see what else I have planned for you." She said with a sly tone. What she did next caught me completely off guard. I yelped in surprise as she put a hoof between my hind-legs, touching me somewhere I'd never felt somepony else's hoof before.

"Are you okay?" She asked sincerely.

"Yeah. You just surprised me, that's all."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Goddesses no!" I proclaimed. What she was doing was far too pleasurable to stop now. If she did I'd end up finishing the act alone anyway. It would probably feel better if I let her do it.

She caressed my thighs and rump with her other hoof. "Hold still." She said which confused me a little. "If touching you there was a shock. This is going feel even better."

I yelped even louder this time as I felt her… tongue? Oh sweet Celestia she was licking me down there. I orgasmed after she brought her tongue up my slit and began licking my clit. But it wasn't enough. I wanted more, no I needed more.

Sunny giggled at my sudden explosion and turned my over. "Now it's my turn." She said as licked her lips that were covered in… well me. She turned around and laid in a position that pointed her crotch in my face. I instinctively began doing what she did to me. Sunny purred as I kissed her slit and began licking. She returned the favor.

After a while she stuck her tongue inside me, Oh GODDESSES that felt good. I was in too much ecstasy to do the same for her. I just kept licking as always. Eventually we came to a mutual climax.

I was breathing heavily I felt like I was going to die from orgasms. Thankfully Sunny was too tired to continue also. She turned and collapsed into my arms. I hugged her tightly. "Don't leave me. Please never leave me." I whispered softly in her ear.

"I won't ever leave you. But you must never leave me."

I couldn't answer her. The exhaustion took me and I sank into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 9: Moving On(continued)

**Chapter 9: Moving On (Continued)**

I woke up the next morning with Sunny still laying her head on my breast. I shifted a little making sure not to wake her and slid out of bed. Sunny looked so peaceful sleeping in my bed and last night was well… it was certainly a night to remember. I couldn't blame her for still being tired after what we did. I think we both overexerted each other.

What we did last night confirmed everything. Sunny was a lesbian, we both had the hots for each other and we were… Oh Goddesses! We had a relationship. I was in a relationship with another pony. Sunny shifted in the bed and sat up.

"G-Morning." I said weakly.

Sunny let out a big yawn and looked me straight in the eyes. "Well how does it feel to have a girlfriend?"

"I…" I stuttered for a moment. I'd never had that kind of relationship before, and I'd certainly never experienced anything like last night. Not only had Sunny become my girlfriend. She took my virginity too. "You're my first." Dammit could I embarrass myself anymore?

Sunny chuckled. "That's okay. I thought as much. Before all this I was worried I would lose you to Shadow."

"That could never happen." I said with a sharp tone. "He's just a close friend and well, you know the rest."

"I'm just happy to have found a mare that resembles the good in pony-kind. I think I can say with full confidence. I love you." I feel my heart dancing happily in my chest.

'That mare loves me.' I thought to myself. 'And I love her.'

Sunny fell asleep again. I left the room to give her some peace, out of the door into the courtyard. Shadow was stood on the balcony of the apartment block, leaning on the railings opposite the door to his room. "Good morning." I greeted him and trotted over, leaning on the railings beside him.

"Hey. How'd it go last night?" He asked me that so bluntly I thought I was going to die of embarrassment "Ha. You're blushing. So it went well then?"

I just nodded. Shadow carried on chuckling to himself. "I won't ask for the details. I'm not that kind of pony."

Shadow stop, anymore embarrassment and I'll explode. I don't think Sunny would be too pleased either. I looked out to the horizon admiring the view (Not that there was much to look at) and slowly brought my gaze back the front gates of Buck's Rest. It was then I noticed a familiar model of robot coming towards the gates. "Is that Spurs?" I asked Shadow.

"I dunno. It could be. Let's go ask it before it passes by." We galloped away and towards the robot intercepting it on the road.

"Well howdy partners. Good to see you again. Still headed for New Pegasus?" It was Sheriff Spurs as we thought. I thought Spurs had made a home for himself in Ponyville. Why would he leave?

"Yes we are. But why are you following the road to New Pegasus?" I asked curiously.

"I don't rightly know myself. I just got this overwhelming urge to head to New Pegasus like you." Spurs answered.

"Well why don't you travel with us?" Shadow offered.

"I appreciate the offer but I get the feeling that whatever I need to do in New Pegasus is extremely important. And you ponies need to sleep at night. It'd be much quicker for me if I travelled alone." There was clearly something Sherriff Spurs wasn't telling us. But before I could pursue the matter he had already set off.

"Wait, come back." I yelled. But the robot just ignored me and continued on his way. "Well that was strange." I said.

"He's hiding something from us." Shadow answered. He seemed deep in thought about where Spurs had come from and why he was headed for New Pegasus. We didn't bother racking our brains anymore.

"Why don't you come into my room and we'll rustle up some breakfast?" I offered.

"Sure. I'm starved." I was beginning to think Shadow was rather childish for his age.

I opened the door to my room and noticed that Sunny was already out of bed. She'd gone into the kitchen and began raiding my refrigerator. We all worked together to make up some food. I polished off my share rather quickly. Not eating or drinking for 3 days really takes it out of you.

By 11am we were ready to set off towards New Pegasus again. We traded some of our surplus item for ammo and better weapons. Sunny had bought two assault rifles for her battle-saddle. "Kary could you help me fit them on please?" She asked.

I nodded; I was able to get a closer look at her battle-saddle as I slipped the guns into position. It had a gun on each side held in place by a metal frame and harness. The saddle itself was laid across Sunny's back and belted across her stomach. The guns were operated by a lever system that Sunny would kick to start the gunfire and kick again to stop them.

…

We left Primmhoof and followed the road onward. Further along the road I could see a rather heavy concentration of smoke rising from a nearby town. My Pipbuck named it Neighton. This was where the Fedora pony was supposed to meet his contact.

"Let's go check out that fire." I suggested out of curiosity. We came to the main street of Neighton. All I could was smoke, fire, burned Pre-war buildings now used as homes and ash. We progressed deeper when we saw the most horrifying site.

Crucified Ponies

And not just stallions and mares. Colts and fillies were all nailed to wooden crosses.

"Celestia have mercy." Sunny said as we followed the street deeper into town. As we neared what used to be the town hall a young pegasus stallion came flying towards us. He slowed down to greet us.

"Yes thank Celestia, I won." Won? Who could win in a situation like this?

"Erm… What exactly did you win?" I asked confused.

"The only lottery that matters. And I won it." He exclaimed with relief

I pressed him to explain further. "The Legion took over this town and its gem-mining operation. Occasionally they select about 10 ponies in a group and give them a lottery ticket each, the winner get to go free. Sadly the others are executed as a warning to anypony who tries to escape or rebel."

"That's just sick." Shadow commented. Sunny and I both nodded in agreement.

"I don't suppose you've seen a pony wearing a fedora recently?" I asked abruptly.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I was a contact for the gang he hired. He said he needed us to intercept a courier and steal the package. The mission was a success but when the Legion took over town he ran off without paying us."

"I know what the job was. I'm the courier your gang intercepted. The fedora pony tried to kill me." I explained.

"His name is Poker Ace." So we finally have a name for him. "I never knew he was going to kill you. Say when you meet him; send a bullet up his ass for me would ya?" I chuckled at him a little. "The only other thing I know that could help you is that he is from New Pegasus."

"That's more than enough info, thank you." I offered.

"Sorry if I seemed insensitive. I'm just glad I didn't suffer like these poor folks. Anyway I'm glad I could help. I'm gonna head to Primmhoof before these soulless bastard get a chance to change their minds."

As we continued deeper into town we saw some very distinctive ponies in what looked like ancient military uniforms.

One approached us and bellowed "What's your business here?" How polite of him, NOT!

"We're just passing through town. We don't want any trouble." I said nervously.

"Then you'd best leave quickly lest you share the same fate." He pointed a hoof to the one of the ponies they had crucified. Rage filled every fibre of my body I wanted to tear these bastards apart. But that would do me no good. We all knew who the Legion were.

The Legion was a large group of ponies with a different government system to our current one. One could go as far to say they were from a different country. The problem was they were slavers and murderers as we could plainly see. The biggest problem for us was once you cross the Legion they would stop at nothing until you were dead.

I let my anger fester for a while. I needed to ask why they did this. "What is the Legion doing here?" I asked.

"Soon the time will come when the Legion will invade this land. It will be a glorious battle. We will take this land in the name of the glorious Caesar." He wasn't explaining anything. He was just being zealous towards this Caesar. Caesar was the name the Legions leader went by. I was never sure whether or not that was his real name but everyone in the wasteland knew him as Caesar.

We weren't getting anywhere fast with this legionnaire so we decided it best to leave now. As we headed for the main gate of town I noticed one of the crucified ponies moving. He was still alive.

He was a very young colt. I inspected his injuries. He had been nailed to the cross by his for-hoofs. His hind-legs were nailed to the base of the cross. He also had his cutie marked cut out. I seethed with rage. The legion was known for being cruel. But this was plain crossing the line.

"Isn't there something we can do for him?" Sunny asked solemnly.

"If we try to take him down he'll die from blood loss in minutes. There is nothing we can do without killing him." Shadow answered.

I wasn't prepared to do that. I had watched a filly die right in front of my eyes a few days ago. I wasn't going to kill a child myself. Add that to the guilt I still felt for the filly and it would break me inside. The colt must have noticed us talking. He opened his eyes to look at us and spoke so quietly I could barely hear him. "Please. It hurts so much."

"We can't get you down." I answered regrettably. "You'll die."

"Then…Kill me. Please."

We all gasped in shock and his request. Shadow looked away to hide his angry expression. I couldn't do it. Even I he'd asked me to I was NOT going to kill a child myself. Shadow levitated his pistol up ad aimed at the colt. Tears were streaming down his face. "I'm sorry." He said under his crying.

I saw the colt mouth the words 'thank you' as Shadow pulled the trigger. The colt stopped moving. His pain was over. Shadow slumped to the ground and cried. We both sat by his side to comfort him.

"Never again. I never want to have to do that again." I could feel the anger radiating from him. I wanted to end ever last Luna damned asshole that dared to side with this Caesar, but not yet. Outnumbered and outmatched. We didn't stand a chance as we were.

"It's okay Shadow." I reassured him. "Once I deal with that fedora pony. Caesar is next."

Shadow got back to his hooves with a much more determined look on his face. "Thanks." He said as he trotted to catch up with Sunny.

We decided it would be best if we left this poor town before we ended up nailed to crosses too. Shadow was still fighting tears as we passed through the gate to town. Something was eating him up inside.

Time passed slowly. It was early afternoon before we were able to see an immensely tall tower standing pristine against a cliff face. "That must New Canterlot." I said. We had almost reached the end of our journey. I began thinking about what I was going to say or do to the fedora pony that shot me several days ago.

**FOOTNOTE: **Level up

**Perk up**: Explorer lvl 2: Each time you discover a new landmark; all landmarks within a 30 mile radius are highlighted on your Pipbuck's map


	12. Chapter 10: Of Ghouls and Zombies

**Chapter 10: Of ghouls and zombies**

_**"Such a thin line. Anyone could fall off of it."**_

Night dawned while we continued to trot towards New Pegasus which seemed like it was taking ages. "This would be so much easier if we had a Sky-cart that worked." Shadow grumbled. All the sky carts in the depot at Ponyville were inoperable leaving us no choice but to walk to New Pegasus.

"Agreed." Sunny and I said together.

"I think we're all getting tired." Sunny observed. "Hey look." She pointed a hoof towards a building with an open field behind it. I the field we countless solar panels used to harvest energy from the sun. The building was an earth pony solar power station. "Maybe we should check if in there is a safe place to sleep." We had few options. In the end Shadow and I both agreed and we diverted towards the power station.

The front door was operated by a button and cried out with a metallic screech as it reluctantly opened. We stepped in. I was surprised by the number of dead ponies that littered the reception. I scanned the room and eventually looked up towards a glass window that was to dirty for me to see through. But I thought I could see the silhouette of a pony looking down at us.

"Hey. Did you guys see that?" I asked. "I think somepony saw us come in."

"I didn't see anything." Shadow answered.

"Me either." Sunny replied also. "But we do need to stay sharp. Some of these ponies may still be alive. Or at least zombified."

I looked at my Pipbuck. It had named the array and the building separately. The building was Celestia One and the array was… well Celestia One Solar Array. Fitting name for a solar power station.

We continued looking around the room. Only two doors would allow us to continue but one of them was blocked from the inside by rubble. Oki Doki Loki. I lost a bobby pin trying to open the other door but we got through in the end. It led to a small room with a computer terminal and a staircase leading up and presumably into the room which overlooked the entrance.

The terminal was not locked luckily. And contained a single text file. A maintenance pony's report.

"That complete idiot hasn't got a clue what he's doing. He's spent three days trying to get that damn control terminal working. He can't even tell that the terminal he's working on is for the security cameras. Who the hell made him head of the IT division?

Either way I hope once our team does get the array in working order he'll send power to the entire region and not just New Pegasus. We get paid per Giga-watts that reach New Pegasus and the EPR HQ but that asshole is greedy. The more power they get, the more he gets paid.

But I don't think it's fair that those ponies should suffer without power while my so-called superior blows his money on gambling. Once we're done here I'm quitting and going somewhere where my expertise can be put to better use."

So this place was a power station. Sunny came down from the staircase. "It's open."

We climbed the staircase and went through the door. It led to a small room with chairs and tables inside arranged in a way that made it look like a waiting area. On the left side was a big double door leading to the observation room above the lobby. Whatever was watching us was in there.

I approached the door and tried the handle with my hoof. As I did, the door burst open flinging me back against a wall. "Come and get it you…." Came a gruff voice that stopped when it realized we were normal ponies. "Hey you're not a zombie pony. Who the hell are you?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Shadow retorted.

"We don't mean any harm." Sunny said relaxing her stance. "We just wanted to check if it was safe to spend the night here."

"Well you may wanna rethink that idea. As you can see this building is full of zombie ponies." I managed to get a good look at my assailant. He was a fairly tall stallion wearing combat gear. Also he was a ghoul. The raspy voice was my first clue. But I didn't fully realise until I saw that some of the skin on his face has melted away. One of his eyes was out of focus as well.

"What's a ghoul doing trapped in a power station full of zombies?" Shadow questioned.

"Okay first of all, I'm not trapped. I'm looking for someone, a friend. She's a young ghoul like me not a zombie, at least not yet." I remembered what my friends had told me about how ghoul can lose their sanity and become mindless cannibals. "We were scouting the place out together looking for supplies when we opened a door into the array's control area. We got swarmed by the zombies who came out after us and we got separated. I just wanna find her so I can leave and have no reason to come back."

"Now that the entrance hall is clear, do you want us to help you find your friend?" I offered.

"Thanks. I appreciate that. Not many ponies respect ghouls." I guess that was either because they could go berserk at any time or just because they looked like they were melting. Or maybe it was a mixture of both.

The ghoul led us through a door opposite to the one we came in by. We passed several corpses all melted and bloody. It was impossible to tell whether or not they were ghouls or zombie ponies. Eventually the ghoul stopped at a crossroad junction.

"This is where we got separated. We came from this road here and she went this way. I couldn't go back for her since we were both being chased" The ghoul pointed to the fork that went to the right to signify where they had come from and then to the fork straight ahead of us to show where his friend had fled.

"By the way we never asked you what your name is." I asked with a little guilt about our impoliteness.

"Don't worry I'm used to it. Just call me Merc." The ghoul suggested "That's all I am now, a lone mercenary."

Before I could press the issue the ghoul, now calling himself Merc, had already set off down the fork leading straight ahead. We arrived in an open spaced, dimly lit room with a grated floor allowing us to see into the room below.

"Maybe she locked herself in one of those rooms down there." Shadow suggested pointing a hoof towards the grated floor. We all followed the only staircase into the room below us and began searching the individual rooms. Each room had a small desk and a terminal. Only one of them still functioned. I accessed it with ease the password was power. Go figure.

"He's really gone and done it this time. The power stations back-up generator is nuclear powered and what did he do? He overloaded it like a fucking Luna damn idiot. Once it exploded four of my team were instantly melted into green goo and they were the lucky ones. The remaining 5 were only partially melted by the radiation and were left as mindless monster ponies. That brainless asshole has already left the problem to me and pissed off somewhere else. I've sealed off the back-up generator and the array control room to stop any more radiation leaks but I won't be around to fix this problem I'm getting to a doctor before the radiation sickness kills me too.

If anyone reads this I've already set up the array's calibration. All that needs to be done is the array distribution network must be set to the "entire region" setting. This will distribute the power evenly across New Pegasus, Canterlot, Ponyville and the surrounding areas.

P.S thank you."

When I finished reading I noticed a faint blue light coming from under the desk. I poked my head under and saw a sphere shaped object giving off a deep blue glow. As I shut down the terminal Shadow Reigns popped his head through the door and said "Hey. We found Merc's friend. Sadly we were two late. Hey what do you have there?"

"I don't know. I found it under the desk." Shadow beckoned me to follow him to a different room. I stuffed the orb into my saddle-bag to investigate later.

Merc was kneeling on the floor in front of a corpse. I naturally assumed this was his friend. "Damn. Damn it all." His smacked his hoof against the floor in anger. "I'm going to miss you." I could see tears in his eyes, not exactly a pretty site, but it still signified how close Merc was to this pony.

"Just give me a minute please. I'll meet you guys back in the observation room. The three of us said nothing and left the ghoul alone.

A while after we had left him Merc came back to meet us. "Okay I'm ready to leave now. Would you mind if I travel with you for a while?"

"Sure why not?" Shadow was the first to answer.

"Agreed, it looks like you could use the company." Sunny answered also.

"I agree too." I said simply. "But I have something I want to do here first." My friends all looked at me in confusion. I began to explain. "This station is still in working order. I found a message on one of the terminals in the office block. It had instructions on how to calibrate the arrays distribution output. We can send power to the whole region from Ponyville to New Pegasus."

"Well, aren't you generous?" Merc commented with a wry look on his face. "Okay but you'll need to be careful. The Array control room was where my friend and I found all those zombies."

Merc led us back to the junction and we followed the signs to the control room. We had just opened the door when a trio of zombie ponies leapt at us. One came close to me and managed to bite my neck. I howled in pain as Merc came to my side and pulled the zombie by its mane and Shadow finished it off with his pistol. By the time we had finished that zombie off Sunny had already dispatched the other two with her assault rifle battle-saddle.

"Damn that's pretty deep." Merc said as he examined my wound. Sunny galloped to my side and began wrapping a magical healing bandage around my neck to cover the bite. She also handed me a healing potion.

"Drink this. It'll speed thing up." I nodded and took a long swig of the potion finishing it in two gulps.

After a few minutes rest I was ready to set up the terminal and was forced to hack it. It took me a few attempts and I eventually managed to distribute power as the scientist pony had hoped I would. I felt proud of myself. What I had just done was going to help a lot of ponies.

"Okay. Guys I'm finished." My companions gathered around in the control room. "It's still too dark to carry on traveling so I say we stay here like we planned."

"We have little choice." Merc commented. "But we should probably barricade ourselves in the observation room above the lobby just in case there are any more Zombie ponies left."

…

"Can't sleep?" Merc noticed I was awake.

"No. A few things have bothering me lately." I answered cryptically.

"Wanna talk about it? Maybe it'll help." Merc offered trying to sound kind under his gruff voice.

"You could be right. It concerns the reason me and my friends are out here. I'm a courier and about a week ago I was attacked for my package." I explained the event to Merc.

"You found this surprising? Lots of ponies would kill for whatever supplies or goods you deliver." Merc said clearly misunderstanding me.

"Would they kill for an oversized poker chip?" My question left Merc confused.

"Well you have a point there. But why were you delivering an oversized poker chip?"

"It was part of a set. But the attackers were only after the chip. I have no idea what it was for. That's why we are headed for New Pegasus. I want to find the one who shot me and ask him why the chip was so damn important to him and my client."

"Who is the client?"

"Miss Stable."

"You mean the same Miss Stable who runs New Pegasus? That chip could much more important than you think if she wants it."

"Maybe you are right. Well what about you?" I asked catching my ghoul companion by surprised.

"Err. What about me?"

"I've told you my story. Now will you tell me about your friend? The one we found in the office block."

Merc seemed reluctant at first but eventually surrendered with a heavy sigh. "We were travelling companions. I met her when I was doing some protection work for a bunch of ghoul cultist on their way to The Underground Haven. She was one of them. When I finished my end of the deal she asked to leave with me. She said she didn't agree with the cultists anymore."

"Sounds like she really liked you." I commented.

"I dunno why she wanted to come with me but we became really close friends during our time together. Shame it had to end like this."

"What's the underground haven?" I asked.

Merc sighed heavily "It's an underground bunker inhabited by ghoul ponies. If a pony's body is decaying then so are our minds. This could drive us insane. Some of us don't want to hurt other ponies with the insanity so The Underground Haven was established so ghoul ponies could live out their lives without potential killing somepony and eating them."

I could see that Merc didn't want to talk anymore so I stopped and suggested we get some rest. Tomorrow we would reach the front gates of New Pegasus.

**FOOTNOTE**: Level up

**New perk**: Black Widow's Pony: You now have access to special dialogue when dealing ponies of the opposite sex.


	13. Chapter 11:Conflict and Those It Affects

**Chapter 11: Conflict and those it affects. **

_**"Thank you, thank you very much" **_

The next morning we were ready to continue. Fortunately we had also gained a new companion. We gathered up our supplies and left the now fully operational Celestia One power station to distribute power across the entirety of the Equestrian wasteland. A deed I found most fulfilling.

I looked again towards the monument signifying New Pegasus' location. "So that's where we're headed?" Merc asked as he pointed a hoof in the direction of the tower.

"That's right." I answered. "It's took us several days to make it, but we should be at the gate this afternoon."

"Well that's good news." Sunny called back as she closed the door of the power stations control building. The same building we had spent the night in.

As we came closer to the city's main gate we eventually found ourselves in a small town on the outskirts. I glanced at the ponies around me who were residents. They all looked so grief stricken and pathetic. One in particular was drinking apple whiskey straight from the bottle and eating something I hoped was sweets and not drugs.

I noticed two young ponies that were so underweight I could see their ribs. They were struggling to chase down a gecko that had wandered into town. It broke my heart to see foals so desperate. As it passed us I shot the gecko in the head. The two youths picked up the carcass and carried it away. One of them looked back at me and smiled. "Thanks ma'am." She said wearily.

Following the road was a pony in a nurse's hat and wearing a long white coat with a symbol of three butterflies on the side where a pony's cutie mark would be. She was accompanied by a unicorn stallion carrying a shotgun with his magic.

Sunny tipped her hat in greeting to the nurse pony. "Hi there." She said as we passed by.

"Hello." The Nurse answered "Need any help?"

I realized we had spent all of our medical supplies in the power station fighting ghouls. We were not going to last long without any. Before I could answer Shadow approached her and asked. "Could we trade with you for some medical supplies?"

Shadow bartered with the nurse while I got talking with her companion. "Are you her bodyguard?" I asked, straight to the point.

"Yeah." The stallion answered in a gruff tone. "The Followers of the Apocalypse can't pay me but I don't mind. What they do is fulfilling enough."

"Who are the Followers of the Apocalypse?" I asked not knowing of the group.

"They are an organization dedicated to learning about old world technology and how we can use and adapt it to help pony-kind. Most of them are doctors and scientist." The stallion explained. "All I know is that it was founded by a pony named 'Velvet Remedy' in memory of a friend she lost during the war with the Pegasus Enclave. If you want to know more go talk to Melody at the Old Mormon Fort. She one of the head ponies there."

Shadow had finished bartering with the nurse and re-joined us. The nurse went off to tend to an injured pony. With our business done we also decided to take our leave. At the other side of the town was the entrance gate. At last we had arrived at New Pegasus.

I stepped closer and pushed the iron gates open. I closed my eyes to block the piercing light that assaulted them as the doors began to open. What I saw next took me by surprise. It wasn't the glorious, well-kept and impressive scene I imagined.

What I saw instead was a desolate shell of a town. Buildings had entire floors and pieces of their structure missing. The asphalt and tarmac on the roads had crumbled and worn away. I looked up at a large neon sign that read 'Welcome to Freeside'.

Ah now I understood. We weren't in New Pegasus proper yet. As we continued deeper into Freeside we noticed a few random ponies that were all dressed in the same clothes and had their manes dyed to look like all the colors of the rainbow. I noticed another gateway on the opposite end of the street guarded by some robots that looks exactly like Sheriff Spurs.

I started to gallop at a brisk pace and my friends followed me. As I neared one of the robots approached me "Halt, you are not authorised to enter the New Pegasus strip please submit to a credit check or present your citizens ID." None of us had citizen ID. After all we didn't live here.

"We aren't citizens of New Pegasus." I replied.

"Also I notice that you do not carry sufficient fund to satisfy the credit check. 2000 caps per pony are necessary to enter." The Robot replied.

Entry was going to cost us 8000 caps in total. "That's extortion." Merc protested.

"You misunderstand sir. The credit check does not cost caps. This is the minimum capacity of currency for any and all ponies who wish to enter the New Pegasus Strip. Any attempt to enter without meeting one of the two aforementioned requirements will be met with deadly force." So we were either going to raise a fortune or get citizen's ID.

Just then one of the odd looking ponies I saw earlier came towards us. "You guys trying to get into the strip?" He asked bluntly.

"We are." I answered

"Maybe I can help you with that, follow me." We were hesitant at first but we had little choice. The dressed up pony lead us to a building on the corner of a cross-roads advertising the "Rainbow Dash School of Impersonation". I wondered for a while what this school teaches maybe I would get the chance to talk to their boss.

We entered into a large reception room at the front of the building. Our guide led us to a back room. Inside was like a theatre. A stage was located at the opposite end of the room to where we entered. The majority of the room was filled with tables and chairs some ponies watched the ponies performing an acrobatic routine on stage. Others just drank and chatted amongst themselves.

"Hail to the Rainbow." Our guide approached a Pegasus pony wearing a black jacket. It had holes cut out of it so his wings came through. I assume that was done so he could fly without taking it off, he turned to look us over.

"Thank you very much." He said in the strangest voice I have ever heard. "Everyone in Freeside knows us as the Dashites and they call me Mr Dash, what brings fine looking ponies like you to my humble abode?"

"These guys need a way into the Strip." Our guide explained.

"Tucker, why don't ya let us talk alone for a minute?" Tucker trotted back into the reception hall. "Before we get down to it, tell me what business you fellas have on the strip. 'Cause if y'all are just looking to gamble I ain't gonna help ya."

"I understand. It's more serious than that. I'm a courier and my shipment was stolen by a pony named Poker Ace. It was an oversized poker chip made entirely out of platinum." I explained the story to Mr Dash in full.

"If Ace is stealing from ya this could be really serious. I tell you what. If you help me out a little, I'll give you a way into the strip."

"That depends on what you want us to do." Sunny replied.

"I've received word that a group of EPR soldiers are offering relief supplies to their citizens here. Nothin' serious, I just want you to find out why they have been attacking my boys for no good reason."

"Is that all? Seems okay." Shadow said confidently.

"Good to hear." Mr Dash seemed pleased with our answer "These soldier boys are based in an abandoned house on the west side of town. If they ask tell 'em you've got urgent business with Lieutenant Fivestar."

"All right let's get going." Sunny suggested.

"Now hold on there. How do I know you won't run out on me? One of you stays here." He pointed a hoof at Sunny. "She stays."

We all looked at each other sceptically for a moment. Then Sunny spoke up. "We have little choice. If he wants me to stay I'll oblige." She stood by my side and whispered "Don't worry I'll be fine." Then she kissed me. I couldn't help but smile.

My companions chuckled at me. "Aww young love." Mr Dash said sarcastically. "Now get going, we got no further business until you talk to those soldier boys."

We left the Dashites Headquarters, leaving Sunny behind. I hated to let her go considering how close we had become. She waved goodbye as we left the theatre hall.

The abandoned house was located down an alleyway further down the street. And as Mr Dash's sources suggested it was guarded by two ponies a unicorn and a Pegasus. As we approached the Pegasus approached and halted us. "Sorry EPR citizens only."

"We have urgent business with Lieutenant Fivestar." I told them everything Mr Dash had instructed me to.

The guards looked us over for a second then shrugged. "Okay. If it's that important we'll let you in." The guards stepped aside and opened the door allowing us to go in. Inside was a group of sickly looking ponies queuing up in front of a counter. Behind it was a middle-age looking stallion pony handing food to another stood at the counter.

Further in was a room that reminded me of Doc Aider's makeshift clinic, only this one was less equipped. We approached the counter and I asked the stallion his name. "Lieutenant Fivestar?"

"Yes, how can I help?"

I wasn't feeling blunt so I decided to engage in some small talk with him. "What is the EPR doing in Freeside?" I asked.

"Me and my troops here noticed that some of the squatters and sickly ponies who live in Freeside are registered EPR citizens. My superiors authorized me to offer, relief supplies and medical care to them.

"That's certainly kind of you." Merc began. "But why can't the other citizens get supplies from you?"

"It's not like I don't want to. Its EPR procedure, if I did that I'd get demoted, or worse, court marshalled. Luckily the ponies at the embassy are an understanding bunch. They won't tell Gawd."

"Who's Gawd?" Shadow asked.

"Gawdanya Grimfeathers, she's the founder of the EPR. After the war with the Enclave she set up the EPR with some help from those she fought with to re-establish some order in the equestrian wasteland. Our main HQ is in the ruins of Canterlot where Princess Celestia and her most trusted subjects held court." The stallion droned on about the EPR for a while and I soon began to lose interest.

Eventually I spoke up. "Let's get back to task at hand. Mr Dash sent me to investigate why his men have been the victims of attacks from EPR soldiers."

"Is that so?" Fivestar answered in a stern tone. "Perhaps he would like to explain to me why the envoy I sent to him was found dead yesterday morning."

"He never mentioned an envoy." I said confused.

Fivestar continued "We were originally planning to hand out supplies to all ponies in Freeside. Mr Dash and his Dashites call the shots around here so we wanted to run it by him first. We would be able to supply every-pony through the Dashites and my superiors would be none the wiser. So we sent a pony to present the idea to him. He was found dead the next morning."

It sounded like both Mr Dash and Lieutenant Fivestar were only getting one side of the story each. We needed to speak to Mr Dash again.

We returned to the school of impersonation for a moment before deciding what to do next. Mr Dash was still in his usual spot. I noticed Sunny was playing with an odd looking creature. It was mostly robotic but still had some body parts that belonged to a dog.

Mr Dash noticed us enter the theatre room. He also noticed me staring at the Cyber-dog. "That's my girl Wynona or Winnie for short. She's a Cyber-dog I found wandering the wasteland before I settled here. In fact I believe she knew Rainbow Dash before the war. She's in quite a lot of the videos and holotapes we found when we first settled here." Mr Dash went straight back to the point. "How'd it go with the soldier ponies?" He asked abruptly.

"Fivestar said that he sent an envoy to you, with a proposition to supply all the destitute ponies in Freeside." I replied.

"Wait, he said what? No pony every arrived with such a proposition. If they did I would have been happy to oblige. I would have started handing out the supplies myself." As soon as he'd finished some of the other Dashites rushed to his table.

"Boss we've got a serious problem." One said with an alarming sense of urgency.

"Lay it on me. What's going on?" Mr Dash requested.

"It's Tucker, he and some more of our boys are being attack by the EPR out by the old train station."

"Luna damn it, we gotta get out there." He called out to rally the others. "All right every-pony there's a shootout going on by the old train station. We gotta get down there and clear up this misunderstanding. No pony is open fire unless I am wounded in any way." Several ponies spoke up to acknowledge the order and everyone made for the front door include Mr Dash, me and my friends.

Every-pony galloped out into the street and Sunny re-joined the group. "What did you find out?" Sunny asked us.

I explained what both factions had told us. "The Lieutenant apparently sent an envoy to Mr Dash. He was going to propose handing out supplies to the destitute ponies around town. The lieutenant said the envoy was killed and Mr Dash said it never arrived."

We caught up to Mr Dash just before he arrived at the old train station. "STOP!" He screamed at the top of his voice. "Boys stand down there ain't gonna be no fight here today." On hearing this, the other Dashites stopped fire and came out to join the others who had followed their leader here.

Fivestar pushed his way through a group of soldiers and approached Mr Dash. "Will someone explain to me what in Celestia's name is going on?"

"My contact tells me you sent an envoy to my place with a proposal. I'm here to tell you the envoy never arrived. Also I'm willing to co-operate with your idea. If you supply us with the goods we'll distribute them to those who need 'em." With the confrontation over the soldiers stood down.

"But if you didn't kill him, who did?" Asked a bewildered Fivestar.

"I dunno. But it doesn't matter. All that matters is that the Dashites and I are innocent and I'm willing to accept you're proposal." Mr Dash offered a hoof to the lieutenant. He responded in kind and members of both factions along with some residents cheered. Another problem solved.

**FOOTNOTE: **Level up

**New perk**: Good natured; you prefer to solve your problems with diplomacy and generosity. This grants you and extra five points to speech and barter.

**New reputation**: Freeside: Idolized; Every-pony here knows who you are and will do anything to help you. The Dashites are now your allies.


	14. Chapter 12: A New Plan

**Chapter 12: A new plan**

_**"I'm going to let you in on something big."**_

We regrouped back at the School of Impersonation for a rest and a celebration. Mr Dash had invited Fivestar and his rangers along with a few local ponies to a huge celebration party inside the school.

I was chatting with Mr Dash while my companions played pool and chatted with the locals.

"How did you set this place up?" I asked.

"When we first came here we were a much smaller group. We took this building and used it as a hideout. While we were looking around we found posters, videos and tapes all dedicated to this one pony who every-pony else knew as Rainbow Dash. This led me to believe it was a place of worship. She was famous in the old world for pulling off what's called a Sonic Rainboom."

He moved on to explain what a 'Sonic Rainboom' was. "This is when a Pegasus flies so fast that he or she causes an explosion of light and since her mane was rainbow coloured that's what it looked like. And so it was named the Sonic Rainboom." A Sonic Rainboom sounded impressive it made me wish I was alive to see it back in Rainbow Dash's time.

"We found personal logs from one particular fan of hers named Scootaloo. She idolized Rainbow Dash and after she gained her cutie mark and learned everything Rainbow could teach her, she set up this place so other ponies could learn to fly like Rainbow, talk like Rainbow, even be Rainbow."

"I guess the name explains it all." I joked.

A moment later Sunny approached our table with a round for us. She passed me a bottle of beer, sat beside me and pecked me on the check again. It made me blush.

"Well I guess it's time to fulfil my end of the deal. You can ask me for one favour. But be careful what you wish for." Mr Dash warned us. "You only get one favour from the Dashites."

I thought about my friends for a while. I was dragging them into my business. Was that fair? What about what they wanted? "Could you excuse me a minute?" I asked. Mr Dash waved a hoof to let us go.

Merc and Shadow were playing snooker together in the corner of the room. Sunny and I approached the table. "What's up Kary?" Shadow asked cheerfully.

"I wanted to ask you all something. Now that we're here in New Pegasus my mission's all most over. I want to let you know that if you want to, you can go home and leave me deal with this myself."

"No way." Shadow answered immediately. "You are my friend. I'm not leaving you alone. You may… no you will need us. We already know this is much bigger than we initially thought and we don't fully understand the details. I'm sticking by you, and I will until the day I die." Shadow made me feel warm inside with his little speech. I admired his loyalty.

"As for me." Sunny interjected "Our travels together have proven to me that you are a kind pony. I've seen your heart Kary; you have so much to give Equestria and you will give it away until you drop. That's why I love you."

"I haven't been with you for long but your helpful nature looks to be your driving force. I admire it." Merc gave his reasons for sticking around too.

If my friends were with me, I could do anything. "Thank you all. I'm lucky to have such good friends. I think it's time we finished this." Merc fired off the cue ball to sink the final colour ball, finishing the game.

We approached Mr Dash. "About that favour…" I began.

"Fire away. What can the Dashites do for you?"

"I need a way to get all of us onto the Strip. Remember Poker Ace?"

"Oh yeah, I know a couple ponies who can make a genuine EPR Citizen ID card for you. Go to the shop on the corner of the street and ask for Inkjet. Tell him you're friends of mine and he'll set you up."

"Got it, thank for the help Mr Dash." I replied sincerely.

"And let me thank you on behalf of all of Freeside for helping resolve things between my boys and those EPR soldier boys." His smile signified he was very pleased with our efforts. "Be sure to stop by for a drink every once in a while will you?" I just nodded at him as I left the theatre room, my companions following me.

We left onto the street as made our way to shop Mr Dash mentioned. As we trotted onward several of the locals stop us in the streets to greet and thank us, including some of the Dashites and EPR soldiers. So this is what fame feels like, gratifying but somewhat unnerving.

We came to corner of the street and approached a store with a big neon sign that read 'Inkjet and Nuke's Emporium.' "This is the place." Shadow said as he opened the door. A small bell above the door gave a pleasant tinkle. A pony around the same age as me was tinkering with something at a work bench.

"Uh… Hi." I began. "We're looking for Inkjet?" The pony stepped forward and away from the work bench revealing his cutie mark. It was a bomb like the ones you see in slapstick cartoons.

"Inkjet it's for you!" In response a mare pony poke her head through the door way.

"Oh hi there, welcome Inkjet and Nuke's emporium." The mare said cheerfully. She came into the main room and stood behind the counter. "What can I do for you?"

"Mr Dash sent us. We need citizen's ID cards to get into the strip." I explained.

"No problem, I already know who you are. Your deeds in Freeside have spread rather quickly. You can all have an ID for free." Such generosity, I admired the ponies of Freeside.

I thought that their devastation would leave them bitter. I was wrong; they would still give if they could. "I'll just need you give me some personal information. Things like your name, place of birth, age and what your cutie mark is.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Sunny said cheerfully.

"I don't have a cutie mark anymore." This sudden announcement from Merc caught us off guard. "I lost it when I became ghoul."

"I'm sorry." I said solemnly.

"It's okay, I've moved on from that life." Merc answered.

"I'll just put that you lost your cutie mark to injury. You'll still be able to get in." Inkjet offered. He started punching things into a terminal in the back room and activated the printing machine beside him. When it had finished a small card was left on the conveyor belt. I picked mine up to inspect it.

Just like Inkjet had said the card was a legit EPR citizen's ID. It had a seal of approval stamped on it and a small amount of my personal details. My companions received there's and Inkjet explained how they worked.

"The Security bots at the Strip's main gate will need to scan both this and you to confirm the data matches. This is to prevent any Riff-Raff using stolen cards." Sounded simple enough. We thanked the two store clerks as we left.

…

We all approached the Strip's front gate and I showed my ID card to the guard-bot. "Please insert the card into the reader ma'am." I did so and the robot began scanning me. "Adult female aged 24, resident of Ponyville, Cutie mark symbolises a cardboard box with wings. Match confirmed you are clear to enter."

I nervously approached the gate and waited for my companions. I listened as the guard scanned the others. First was Sunny: "Adult female aged 25, resident of Ponyville formerly Trotter City, Cutie mark depicts a Jack playing card. Match confirmed you are clear to enter."

Next was Shadow: "Adult male aged 21, resident of Ponyville, cutie mark depicts a black lightning bolt. Match confirmed you are clear to enter."

Finally was Merc I had bad feeling about this. "Adult male aged 207, No permanent residence, No cutie mark. Error data is misleading, scanning for other data. Verified, subject is a ghoul pony who has lost his cutie mark to injury. Data verified, clearance granted.

Thank Celestia that worked. With the ID situation resolved we were all clear to enter. The twin doors opened and revealed the hustle and bustle within. The New Pegasus strip was very busy. I could see we were in only one section of the Strip. More casinos and attractions were visible over the gate at the other side.

"I don't think any of us were expecting this." I said under my surprise. To my left was the infamous Lucky 38 casino with that same familiar robot I had seen throughout my journey. The robot waved us over and we approached.

"Well, howdy partners. And may I be the first to say welcome to the New Pegasus Strip." Sheriff Spurs greeted us cheerfully.

"What in the whole of Equestria are you doing here?" Shadow exclaimed in utter shock.

"When I arrived back in New Pegasus I immediately went to see Ms Stable. She explained everything to me. It turns out that I was sent to Ponyville with the Platinum Chip to watch over it in case anything went wrong. Ms Stable has been watching your progress through me this whole time."

I didn't like the implications that a multi-million bit tycoon had been watching me since I got that package. I put the issue aside and spurs continued. "Ms Stable is waiting for you upstairs." And without a moment's hesitation Spurs turned and opened the huge Iron Bulkhead that passed for the front door of the Lucky 38 casino.

Spurs led us inside and approached an elevator in the centre of the room. I looked around and noticed the place was deserted. "It's so… empty." Sunny said solemnly.

Spurs explained. "That's because this ain't a casino no more. It's more like a control tower for the entire Strip. Ms Stable is the one running this place so the casino floor has been disused for decades now."

"Too busy running a city to run a casino eh?" Merc asked sarcastically.

"You could say that. Now the Boss is waiting for you on the penthouse level I'll just give her a call." He activated an intercom beside the elevator door. "Ms Stable? Our guests have arrived."

A very feminine voice answered. It was kind of how I imagined Celestia and Luna would address their subjects. "Excellent, I only have business with the courier. Send her up, alone."

I was puzzled why Ms Stable only wanted to see me but we had no choice. "I won't be long." I said to my friends as I stepped into the elevator. Sherriff Spurs came in after me.

…

Leaving my companions on the casino floor below, I stepped out of the elevator into a rather classy looking penthouse suite. The elevator was situated on a balcony overlooking a large computer console. On screen was a very distinctive pony. It had a pale purple coat and its' mane and tail were a much darker purple with a single streak of pink in them. But the most striking feature was that she had both wings AND a horn. Was she the same as Princess Celestia and Luna? Should I call here a princess?

My reverie was interrupted "Come down here would you?" The computer beckoned me to approach and I did so very hesitantly. "So you are the third courier I have placed my faith into." The computer observed me with a serious tone.

"I assume you are Ms Stable." I asked trying to regain my composure.

"Indeed I am. I trust you have many questions but I'm afraid that will have to wait until you return the platinum chip to me. I realise now that you don't have it." I felt embarrassed like when a filly or a colt hasn't done their homework.

"It was stolen from me. A pony named Poker Ace was responsible." I explained.

"Ah yes, I had a feeling he was up to no good. The owners of the Tops casino have been to usurp me for years now. I will help you find him if you promise to return the platinum chip to me immediately." Ms Stable offered.

"Okay it's a deal." I said confidently.

"Very well." Ms Stable followed with a tone of approval. "He is likely inside the Tops Casino as we speak, it's just across street. Hurry now, we shall talk more later." I had a feeling Ms Stable knew much more than she was letting on.

I exited the elevator and re-joined my friends. "Ms Stable told me where Poker Ace is. He's the owner of the Tops Casino across the street." I explained.

"Good time for some pay back." Shadow said energetically.

We left the Lucky 38 hastily when a tan coloured earth pony wearing a business suite beckoned us over. "I assume you are Kary." He looked directly into my eyes as we spoke. "I am Caesar's, for lack of a term, spy. Caesar wishes to make your acquaintance since you are one of the few ponies to enter the Lucky 38. You will need this." He picked up a large coin in his teeth which I took in my magic.

"That is the mark of Caesar it will grant you safe entry into our lands." I examined it closely. It had an image of a very distinguished pony on one side and the Legions emblem (an ursur major) on the other. I opened my mouth to say something in response but the tan pony had already gone.

Next we immediately crossed the strip and entered the Tops casino. Inside was a mass of ponies all partaking in gambling activities. I noticed a familiar face. It was Hustler. He'd been staying in New Pegasus this long? But how could he afford it?

He was too engrossed in Blackjack to notice me approach the table. "Ahem." I coughed in an effort to grab his attention. He dropped his card and turned. "Holy hell, Kary? You're alive." I found his concern about my health surprising. We never talked much when we had free time.

"No thanks to you." I said bitterly.

"Hey settle down. You know I was in it for the money I wanted to get the job done. Nothing personal, okay? I was just looking out for myself." Was that supposed to be an excuse? I just scoffed and walked away.

"Kary!" Hustler called back to me. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're alive."

I didn't turn around or acknowledge him in any way. "Thanks." I replied after a brief pause still feeling a little bitter. We trotted away from Hustler and sat at a table to discuss our plan.

"Okay how are we doing this?" Merc asked.

Sunny was the first to suggest something. "We should split into two groups. Parcel and I will look for Ace. You and Shadow should stay here and keep an eye out if he tries to escape."

"Sound like an okay plan to me." Merc nodded with approval.

With that Sunny and I casually made our way upstairs onto the second floor. We wandered around for a short time until I spotted a large double door labelled office suite. "He's gotta be in there." I said assuringly.

We checked that no one was looking and I began to pick the lock, losing two bobby pins in the process. Finally the door gave and opened. We carefully snuck around the office block trying not to disturb the ponies inside each office. Eventually we came to a door with a placard on it. Poker Ace's name was written on it in thick, black marker pen.

I tried the door, it was open. I drew Faithful from my saddlebag and flung the door open with my magic taking care not hit the wall. There was no-pony inside. Just an empty room with only a desk and terminal situated on the opposite wall to the door. We relaxed for a moment and I decided to inspect the terminal. It was a little difficult to hack into. The password was diamond-jack. I read an entry out loud to Sunny.

It was dated today. "I finally manage to get my hoofs on that platinum chip. The Yes pony and I will put our plan into action tomorrow. Finally I will be able get rid of the egotistical bitch and build a newer Las Pegasus in her place."

This entry confirmed it all; the platinum chip was meant for something much bigger than I thought. Seconds later we heard a pony coming down the hall towards the office. He turned the door and that's when I saw him Poker Ace. He stood motionless for a moment.

"What in the hell...?" He was clearly shocked that I was still alive. "Now let's not cause a scene here. Just want you to know that it was nothing personal. The chip I took from you is much bigger than you think. Let's go up to my suite and I'll tell you everything." I saw this as a chance to ambush him without witnesses. I nodded to Sunny and began following Ace.

I casually signalled to Shadow and Merc and they slowly began making their way upstairs. Sunny and I followed Ace to a room at the end of a long hallway. He unlocked the door and opened it. Inside the room were 3 ponies dressed similar to Ace, guns at the ready.

He turned. "I guess I'm lucky you fell for this." Without thinking I activated my Pip-buck's VATS spell. One bullet each was all it took. Unfortunately Poker Ace took this opportunity to slip past us.

"Stop!" He started running down the stairs. I saw Shadow and Merc struggling with some of the casino staff as Ace bolted out of the front door. My companions and I were interrupted by more staff stalling our escape. By the time we got back on to the strip he was gone.

"FUCK!, we were so close." Shadow yelled catching some odd looks from other ponies on the Strip. "That's one slippery son of a bitch. Celestia only knows where he is now."

"Damn, that fucker's gone now and we next to no chance of finding him. We've gone in a complete fucking circle." Wow, even Sunny had lost here calm demeanour.

"In any case we should report to Ms Stable, it's our only hope now." Merc suggested. This was the worst situation yet. Back to square one with no leads and no answers.

We promptly returned to Ms Stable having lost Poker Ace in the casino. I explained what happened to her. "It's not too much of a problem. I know exactly where he is." I wasn't shocked just impressed. Ms Stable was the operator of New Pegasus after all.

"My Securitrons are a network; I can use them for surveillance across the wasteland. He's heading south east for the Fillydelphia border. He's trying to flee the county. I wouldn't worry though; the Legion will surely capture him." Ms Stable seemed very confident.

"You should pursue him immediately." What she offered me next took me by surprise. "But first I have a proposition for you. Assist me in upgrading my Securitrons so I can defend the Everfree Forest and I will reward you with a place in my boardroom. In the event of my passing I will leave the operation of New Pegasus to you."

"I'll need some time to think." I answered nonchalantly.

"Very well, take as long as you need. If you accept my proposal I will need you enter Caesar's territory and find a secret bunker inside the fort. You will need the platinum chip to get in. I will instruct you further from there."

The day had passed quicker than I expected. Once Ms Stable and I had finished our discussion it was already dusk. "In the mean time I will allow you and your friends to use the presidential suite on the 3rd floor for as long as you wish."

I thanked Ms Stable and re-joined my friends in the suite Ms Stable had so readily offered. I explained the situation to them as we unpacked our equipment. "Ace is in Caesar's territory. They captured him while he tried to flee the region." I explained.

"I guess we should've seen this coming." Merc commented. "He was right to take precautions if anyone came after him, but on the other hoof it was kinda stupid of him to flee into Caesar's place."

"It's getting dark now." Sunny pointed out as she entered the suite. "We should probably go after him tomorrow the legion will likely keep him for a few days while they decide what to do with him."

The suite Ms Stable had allowed us to use was particularly large. There were a total of 6 rooms and a bar operated by a robot. 3 bedrooms, a meeting room, a billiard room and a bathroom, all on the same floor.

Shadow, Merc and Sunny went to their rooms to unpack while I enjoyed a warm, relaxing bath. I let myself drift away thinking about my journey to New Pegasus. We had left almost a week ago to chase down a pony who was clearly involved in something much bigger than I imagined. We'd made new friends, lost them and made new enemies. I began to wonder what the consequences of my actions would mean for me in the future.

My reminiscing was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Sunny. "Come in its unlocked." I called out into the hallway. Sunny came into the bathroom holding a pair of towels in her muzzle. She grinned at me as she untied the bobble in her mane and swayed it around to loosen her hair. "You should let your hair down more often." I said drooling. "It makes you look much sexier."

She giggled and approached the side of the bath. "Mind if I join you?" She asked in a sexy tone. I just nodded in response and sat forward so she could get behind me. I hunched forward as she massaged my shoulders and back. "You're quite tense, is something bothering you?" Everything was bothering me.

"I have so many questions that need answers. Like; why is the chip so important? Why kill me for it? What's the situation with the Legion? It's confusing me so much Sunny. On top of that I don't know what to do about Ace when I find him. I resent him for what he did but I don't feel like I can kill him." Sunny continued massaging me listening intently.

"I don't care what you decide. As long as you'll still have me I'm okay." She leaned over my shoulder and gave me a deep passionate kiss. "Shall we continue this in the bedroom?" She asked slyly

How could I refuse?

…

I lay awake that night mulling over the strange orb I found in Celestia One. I held in my levitation magic as I examined it closely. It was shaped like a sphere and was around the size of a baseball. It also had a symbol on it; a handgun. Curious, maybe it was the owner's cutie mark?

I turned over and notice a light coming from the hallway. I got up to investigate. It was Merc sat at the bar drinking heavily. The amount of empty bottles and glasses indicated something was bothering him. I trotted over to the bar next to him. I placed the blue orb on the bar counter.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked sincerely.

"About what?"

"Something is clearly bothering you." I pointed out. "You pretty much drank the casino's entire reserve. What's wrong?"

He surrendered quickly and gave the whole story. "You remember my friend, from the power station?" I nodded. "We were… more than friends. She was my lover."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I offered.

"It's okay maybe I'll feel a little better." He continued. "When I said we met at that cult, I was lying. We met way before then, before the war in fact. We were bodyguards for one of Princess Celestia's most trusted subjects. Her name was Twilight Sparkle. She along with her closest friends formed a ministry dedicated to ending or at least calming the war."

He pointed a hoof at the orb I found. "That will put everything into context for you. It's a memory orb; it's like a recording of a pony's memory." Merc explained. "It's a result of magic and arcane technology. It allows another pony to view the memory as if it was happening to them."

It took a bit of effort to understand everything. "That particular memory is mine." A stepped back feeling a little shocked. "Try it out if you want to. I already know what happens."

I just stared at the orb for a few seconds. Eventually my curiosity got the better of me. I activated the orb like Merc suggested. A flash of light clouded my vision and I was unable to close my eyes. Next everything faded to black.

… Handgun memory orb…

I opened my eyes and saw a young sky blue coloured pony trying to wake me up. "Wake up, come on Twilight needs our help." I realised then that the pony I was umm… riding, for lack of a better term, had been knock out cold from an explosion.

My host and the sky blue pony began galloping along a tunnel until they reached a bulkhead labelled 'containment field operation'. We entered and saw a unicorn pony strikingly similar to the image Ms Stable was using as an avatar.

She was straining her magic heavily, looking like she was in pain. "Both of you have to get out now while there's still time get to the under-shelter." I was confused. I'd never heard the term under-shelter before.

The sky blue pony shook her head vigorously. "We can't leave you here Twilight the bombs will incinerate you." My host looked out of the window and sure enough a bolt of neon green fire was heading straight for the tower's midsection. The whole place shook and my host fell to the floor.

The pony I assumed was Ms Stable spoke again. "I can save this city. I must save this city. You'll survive if you get to the shelter. Now hurry Lyra. You and Deadshot need to leave now. I'll be fine." My host grabbed the sky coloured pony and dragged her away.

The 'three' of us, me being the observer, ran at top speed down the tunnel to an elevator at the other end. My host punched the button at the bottom of the control panel and we all waited. Suddenly the elevator began to pick up the pace a little too quickly. If fact it was going so fast we were lifted off the ground.

After a minute or two the small elevator crashed to the ground. The door opened and we were propelled out like bullets from a gun. We were surrounded by smoke and luminous green fire. It was hard for my host to see. I personally couldn't feel anything, just a strange sense of displacement.

My host had broken a hind leg in the crash but was still determined to find his acquaintance. He found her body next the under-shelter's bulkhead; she had been hit in the head by the debris and got knocked unconscious. My host forced himself underneath his companion and lifted her onto his back. Then he pressed a hoof against an access panel and inputted a code I took no notice of.

The massive door opened slowly letting out a deep, metallic groan. Inside was surprising set up; a medical station, storage for food and a single bed. This shelter was clearly built to last. He laid the unconscious mare on the bed and inputted the same code again to close the door unfortunately it began closing at the same slow pace that it opened with.

Suddenly a jet of the sickly green fire burst towards the bulkhead and inside the shelter. My host screamed in agony as the flames scorched his face and eyes. I found myself covering my host eyes in an effort to quell the pain but to no avail. My host collapsed and turned onto his back. He started to close them and everything went black and silent for both of us.

I woke up with a jolt as my world came flooding back in the blink of an eye. It felt like I had dreamt the entire event. I rubbed my face with my hooves and looked around. I was back in my room in bed again. Merc or Deadshot must have put me there while I was viewing his memory. I cuddled up to my Sunny and fell asleep almost immediately.

**FOOTNOTE**: Level up

**New perk**: Silent assassin: Your sneaking skills have improved. You will now have a 75 point boost to your stealth field when sneaking.


End file.
